Batman has a Daughter?
by Gotham Knightress
Summary: a secret that Batman had been hiding for the past 16 years is revealed to the League, and the Team. and with it comes adventures, mysteries, torture, pain, love, and humor...DISCLAIMER-I DON'T OWN YOUNG JUSTICE.
1. Hello I'm

_**okay so in this Fan-Fiction.**_

_**the Young Justice team is just. Aqua-Lad, Ms,Martian, Artemis, Zatanna, Robin, Flash, and Super-boy. there are no other heroes in the team at the moment, and Rocket isn't in this fan-fiction because I don't know enough about her to be able to write about her and make it good. **_

_**Super-boy and Megan broke up two months ago and Megan is know dating Lagoon Boy, Conner doesn't have a girlfriend. neither of them will tell any one why Conner broke up with Megan.**_

_**Batman, Robin and Wonder-Woman are the only members of the Justice League that know Batman has a daughter, and they are actually the only people in the WORLD that know that Batman has a daughter.**_

* * *

"Gotham City is grieving today," the news reporter said, she had tears streaking down her cheeks and she did nothing to wipe them away, "over the loss of our Hero and protector Batman. Batman was killed yesterday on live television by a team of villains calling themselves 'owed-to-Bat', this team consisted of, The Joker, The royal flush gang, Bane, Poison Ivy and Cat-woman. the 'Owed-To-Bat' broke into a News studio and started to broadcast a series of threats, when the Batman showed up the royal flush gang, Bane and Poison Ivy distracted him long enough for the Joker to get behind him and shoot him with an energy beam, the entire thing was caught on tape and the entire World saw the Death of Batman Live."

the news Woman stopped talking and the screen switched to a video of the death, showing everyone how Batman Died.

the reporter came back on "the Justice League has a deserted Island somewhere where they are burying the Batman as we speak, we can not have cameras there because the League wants the Island to stay hidden from the public so that the fallen may rest undisturbed, and no one but League members are allowed at the ceremony, but Gotham still mourns for the Batman and people are lining up along the streets with flowers, a movies theater screen has been brought out to the street in front of the city hall and is about to start playing footage of all the many time the Batman has protected Gotham and that has been cot on film. I'm Elly Grey and this is Gotham News."

I turned the TV off and went down to the Bat-cave, a place that only a few have ever actually been, being who I am has made me one of those lucky few. OH. Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself, you all must be so confused, you see, I'm BATMAN'S DAUGHTER.

My name is Annabeth Wayne, Bruce Wayne is my father and since Bruce Wayne is Batman that makes him my father, so why haven't you ever heard of me you ask? I'm a secret, no one knows that either Bruce Wayne or Batman has a daughter, my father has kept me hidden from the world because he was afraid something would happen to me if he didn't. so does he keep you locked up you ask? NO he doesn't keep me locked up, people know I exist they just don't know who my father is, I go to school and every one knows that my family is rich, they just don't know who my family really is.

in school everyone thinks my last name is Myers, the only people that know who I really am is my father, our butler Alfred, and Dick, who is Robin. I live with my father in the manor but everyone thinks I live in an apartment in a fancy hotel because that's what I tell them, if they ask me why I live in an apartment I tell them it's because my brother and I don't really get along and I don't want to have to live with him, it's a lie, Dick and I get along great, hes like the little brother i never had, Dick is 13 and I'm 16, I know what your thinking, isn't Bruce Wayne a little young to have a 16 year old daughter, (after all he's only 32) and the answer is yes, my father had this girlfriend in High school and she didn't tell him she was pregnant until she showed up one day with a three month old me, she died on his porch minutes later, my father had a DNA test ran and it proved that I was his Daughter, he was only 16 but that didn't matter, I've been his Baby Girl ever since.

but know I've just learned that everyone thinks my father is dead and I'm the only one that knows he's not, on the video footage I saw something that others would miss, Batman took a capsule, the energy beam would have killed him but the capsule could heal any wound, I know because it has saved my father from wounds that should have killed him a thousand times before, but the capsule make him seem dead and unless I get to the Island before they bury Batman he will be dead, why hasn't he woken up? because since the wound should have killed him he has to take two of the capsules and he only took one so it's keeping him out until he gets another capsule.

I grabbed a couple of the capsules and jump into the Bat mobile, my father taught me how to drive when I was ten and for the past couple of years I've been riding Motorcycles that I've bought and fixed up so that they were worthy of being ridden my the Batman, or his Daughter. but in this case I have to take the Bat mobile because I haven't made it so the bikes can fly (Yet), I know that most of you are probably thinking that I'm not supposed to be driving his Car but unlike Robin I'm allowed to use any of my Dad's things, and that includes his Cars, and the Bat Mobile.

as I drove I put on my suit, I know what your thinking, everyone knows about Bat-Girl, but I'm not Bat-Girl, while I'm in my suit my name is Shadow, my suit has no Bat insignia so no one can connect me to Batman, and my suit is special when I put it one my appearance changes, are you confused? let me explain.

without the suit I have, Blond Hair (like my moms) and Blue eyes (like my father), but the suit changes that, while I'm in the suit, or more accurately the mask, I appear to have Red hair and Brown eyes, I designed my suit like that so no one would be able to recognize me without the mask, I did this so that I could help my dad fight crime in Gotham without letting people know that he and I are connected, a lot of people have heard of Shadow but no one has ever met me because I always disappear before any one can see me.

I once offered to do the same for my Dad's mask but we decided that instead I should do it to his and robins suits so that if any one but them take off the masks their appearance's change, if they take off their masks then they are themselves again, it's helped them because they have lost their masks a couple of time while fighting, this way the bad guy's don't know who they are if they get the masks off.

why don't I do this for my suit? well you see, my mask is designed so that it can't come off in a fight, Batman's and Robins aren't because they find the way it's designed uncomfortable, i don't have those same feelings so it works great for me.

why haven't I joined the Justice League as Shadow and just not told them who I am?

because I don't want to be around a bunch of grown ups all the time, but my dad came up with a solution, robin is part of a team known as Young Justice, in it is, Robin, Kid Flash, Aqua-lad, Artemis, Ms,Martian, Zatanna and Super-boy. I'll be joining this team as Shadow and I don't have to tell them who I am unless I'm sure I want to, my father gave me permission to tell who ever I want that I'm his daughter three years ago, but I haven't found anyone I trust enough to tell yet. if I join this team all the League has to know is if I can be trusted and Dad said that he would take care of that, no one has to know I'm his daughter, and we don't plan on telling anyone.

Dad said that the only way that We'll have to tell the league that I'm his daughter is if they think I'm a Traitor, but we don't think that will happen, and if it does, we won't have to tell the entire League just the original Seven. Superman, Wonder-Woman, Green Lantern, Flash, Hawk-Girl, Martian-Man-hunter, and of course my Dad: Batman.

I'll have to remember to call him Batman instead of Dad but I have to do that every time I'm dressed as Shadow so it shouldn't be to hard.

who all knows about me being Batman's daughter?

Batman, Robin, and Wonder-Woman, Batman and robin know because, A: Batman's my Dad, and B: Robin is like my little brother. and wonder-Woman she's at our house a lot and we decided it would be to much trouble to try to keep it from her so we told her.

why is wonder-Woman at our house a lot?

because Wonder-Woman and my Dad really like each other, and don't tell Wonder-Woman but I think my Dad might be thinking about proposing to her.

But I'm getting off track here, I'm supposed to be saving my father not telling you all about me, SO back to saving my Dad from being berried (kind of) Alive.


	2. are you alright batman?

randomkitty101 - thank's :)

**Dis: I DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE, OR BATMAN CHARACTERS**.

* * *

I had the Bat mobile going about a hundred miles an hour, I was in my suit and I know had Red hair and Brown eyes, my suit was Black leather, it was designed kind of like Batman but not enough that they can tell that I stole the design from him, I had a cowl that went down to the back of my knees but I could make it grow to the length of the floor in an instant and then use it as a weapon, I also know how to use almost any weapon in the world, I've learned all the different types of Martial arts, and gymnastics.

I finally saw the Island where the Justice league berried their dead, although they hadn't had to bury any one there yet and I was hoping to stop the first from being my Dad.

I arrived at the Island and started to fly over it looking for the burial site, I finally found it when I saw a crowd, I started to land in the middle of the crowd and the League split below me. as I opened the door and climbed out I saw that every member of the League was staring at me and all of them were in stances that told me they were ready to fight if they had to.

"you got pink paint the Bat Mobile?" I heard a voice ask from my right and turning I saw Robin walking towards me, Robin was right, on the way here a man threw some paint at me and the paint got on the car. "if Batman was alive he would probably kill you for that."

Robin was just in front of me know and the League had relaxed when they had discovered that he new me. "Batman is still alive you moron." I told Robin, "if you had watched the video footage from his supposed death you would have seen him take one of his capsules, he just needs the other one."

"I watched that footage a hundred times and I still couldn't find if he took the capsule," Robin told me, "how did you?"

"I added some things to his suit, that allows him to take the capsule without having to get into his belt, he just has to activate the switch by pressing on his cheek with his tongue, he had time to take one but he wouldn't have been able to take the other." I explained.

"but are you sure he took one?" Robin asked, the look of fear in his eyes told me that he was afraid that I wasn't sure and that Batman really was dead.

"I'm not sure, but if I'm wrong what harm can it do?" I asked.

"it won't do any harm." Robin confirmed.

Robin and I walked over to the grave and looked at the coffin, it was black Ivory and it had Batman's insignia on the lid, they hadn't placed the coffin into the ground yet so we didn't have to lift it out, Robin took off the lid while I got the capsules out of my belt, Robin opened his mouth and I placed a Capsule on his tongue, Robin closed his mouth and we stepped back, after about five minutes Robin and I turned ad started to head back to the League.

"why am I in a Coffin?" turning Robin and I saw Batman sitting up in the coffin and looking at the two of us with a look that told us he wasn't in the mood for any games.

"you managed to take one capsule but not the other," I told him, "Robin didn't know about the modifications I made to the suit so he didn't know you took the capsule, I got here right as the League was about to put you into the ground and we gave you the other capsule. Are You Alright Batman?"

"I'm fine." Batman said as he got out of the coffin, behind us the League was cheering and smiling, Batman raised his hand in a jester that told every one to be quit, "Aqua-Lad," Aqua-Lad came forward as Batman called him and his team followed him, Robin went to stand with them and I went and stood beside Batman, (I can't call him dad in front of the League) he placed a hand on my shoulder "this is Shadow, she will be joining your team, she will be living at mount Justice with Super-Boy and Ms,Martian. you'll have to get to know her another time, school starts again tomorrow, I advise you to..."

before he could say more the radio in the Bat mobile started going off "the Joker has broken into the Gotham High school and has taken Hostages, I repeat 'He Has Hostages' all available units are asked to assist," Batman had looked at his car as the police report was going off and his eyes had narrowed in on the pink paint.

"why is there Pink Paint on my car?" he asked turning to Robin and Me.

"Long story." I told him.

Batman looked at me, "I'll deal with that later, right know I have a surprise for the Joker," he took out a remote from his belt and pressed a button, the car seemed to shake itself and the paint came off and went flying every where, Batman climbed into his car and closing the door he took off.

"Hello Shadow," Aqua-Lad said as he and the team came up to me, behind them the justice League had already left and it was just us, "I'm Kaldur'ahm but you can call me Kaldur, this is Wally, Artemis, Zatanna, Megan, Robin, and Conner." as he said there names most of the members of the team stepped forward and shook my hand, Megan hugged me, Robin just smiled, and Conner just stood there. "come on it's been a long day and I know that most of us are tired."

we all walked to a ship and climbed on board, it took about ten minutes to get to Mount Justice on in that time no one said a word, when we arrived most of the team left and went through the Zata-beams somewhere, so it was just Conner, Megan and I, Conner turned to me "follow me and I'll show you your room."

I followed Conner down a long hallway and he pointed out the way to every other room in Mount Justice, Conner's room was right next to mine and for some reason I didn't even mind that I wouldn't be sleeping at the mansion, going into my room I polled off my mask and climbed into bed, but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't get to sleep, I finally gave up and putting back on my mask I walked outside to the beach, I though I would be alone but I saw Super-boy standing not far from the water's edge.

"can't sleep?" I asked as I walked over to him, he nodded his head yes, "same here, it's so beautiful out here at night."

"yes it is," Conner said, "but not many see it, most are always to tired to enjoy the beauty the moon brings."

"you've been around Batman to long." I told him, and we both laughed, I didn't know why but I trusted Conner, the only people I had ever trusted was the four that new who I was but know I felt like I could trust this boy that I had just met. "I trust you Conner, I don't know why but I trust you."

"I know," Conner replied, "as soon as I saw you I knew that I could trust you but I don't know why, it seems like we've met before but I can't remember where."

"same here," I told him, "I feel like I already know you but I can't for the live of me remember why," I shook my head, "school starts back up for the new year tomorrow, are you excited?"

"not really, you?"

"A little, there's this boy I like and I can't wait to see him again." I told him, the boy I liked went to the same school as me and I couldn't wait to see him again, I tried to remember him name but for some reason I couldn't.

"where do you go to school?" Conner asked.

"I go to llupani High School." I told him.

"Same here, I've never seen you before." Conner said.

"Conner Kent?" I asked surprised and that's when I recognised him, he was the boy I had a crush on.

"yeah, since you know my name can I know yours?" Conner asked me, and so I took off my mask, I wasn't going to tell him who I really was but I could tell him who other people thought I was, after all I was going to show the team tomorrow any ways.

"Annabeth Myers?" Conner asked shocked, "but how, you have blond hair but you just had red,"

"the mask changes what I look like." I explained.

"well it looks like we'll be going to school together." Conner smiled and then the two of us turned around and headed back inside to our beds.


	3. Conner

I woke up at five as I do every morning, I was immediately on high alert when I saw that I wasn't in my room, but then I remembered what had happened yesterday, and how I was know a member of the team known as the Young Justice, I got up and was about to get some clean clothes out of my dresser when I remember that I didn't have anything here and that I would have to go home to and get things today, but then I saw the note on the night stand.

_Ann._

_I brought some of your things over while you were asleep knowing that you woundn't like having to go home to get them, I'm a little disappointed that you didn't wake up but remembering what a long day you had , had I decided to let it pass, this time. don't let it happen again._

_I had that new wardrobe that you had bought for school taken to your room and all your school supplies are in your cabinet, enjoy your first day of school, don't cause any trouble, don't start any fights but if some one is picking on you putt them on the ground, I want A's or B'S and no allowance if you get anything less. _

_I Love You: Dad. _

I smiled and pulled a lighter out of my pocket, I lit the letter on fire before dropping it into the trash, I couldn't have anything pointing to Batman being my father, I smiled and walked over to my dresser remembering all the new clothes I had gotten for the new school year.

I chose a Sleeveless light Blue Top, some Short Jean shorts, some beautiful designer heels, my favorite leather jacket and my leather backpack, which I packed with the things I would need for school.

looking at the clock I saw that it was already almost six, walking out of my room I almost collided with Conner who caught me and set me back on my feet, "good morning Annabeth." Conner said with a smile, he was wearing a black T-shirt with the Superman logo on it in red, Black jeans and he had a silver backpack, all in all, he looked H-O-T hot.

"Good morning Conner," I told him smiling, "can you call me Ann? being called Annabeth makes me think I'm in trouble."

"Sure Ann." Conner said smiling, the two of us started walking towards the kitchen together and we both stopped the instant we came through the door, Megan was standing in the middle of the kitchen kissing a green boy, looking at the green boy I recognised him as Lagoon Boy, Batman had told me that he wanted to join the Young Justice team but that the League wasn't sure if he had been trained by his mentor long enough, so they have him training with his mentor until they decide that he's ready to join the team.

the rest of the team was standing around in the kitchen and all of them looked up when Conner and I came in, no surprise, they all looked at me. "and what's your name, beautiful?" Wally asked as he used super-speed to come to where I was standing.

"back off Wally before I brake your jaw," I warned him, I didn't like being messed with before I had my coffee, something i got from my dad, and I was in no mood to listen to Wally hit on me. "I probably should have shown you all what I looked like without my mask on last night."

"Shadow?" Wally asked as he quickly backed away. "but your hair was Red."

"my mask changes my hair and eye color," I explained, by know Megan and Lagoon Boy had stopped kissing and were both looking at me, Conner had gone over to a cabinet and gotten out a cup which he had filled with coffee, before adding a spoon full of honey to it and bringing it to me.

"if I remember correctly this is how you like your coffee" Conner said, let me explain really quickly because you all must be confused, in school Conner is my best friend, he and I do everything together at school and we are always teamed together for school projects because the teachers know that we don't like any one else, well I don't, Conner 'used' to like Megan, we spent so much time together that we know almost everything about each other, except I didn't know that he was super-boy, and he didn't know that I'm Shadow and doesn't know that I'm Batman's daughter, although I think I might tell him.

"you remembered correctly Conner." I smiled at him and then the two of us sat down at the counter ad started talking in Greek, I had taught Conner how to speak in almost ten different languages last year, and Greek was our favorite.

"Annabeth Myers?" Megan asked, you could tell by her tone of voice that she was extremely surprised, but then she looked at the clock, "we're going to be late for school." she cried right before flying to the beam's and going through, I finished my coffee and Conner and I followed her.

6 hours later.

Conner and I had just gotten out of school, and we're on our way back to Mount Justice, but i wasn't ready to go back yet, and I wanted to tell Conner who I really was, so "do we have to go back to Mount Justice or can we go somewhere else for awhile?" I asked Conner.

"we can go somewhere else," Conner replied, "Batman never said that we HAVE to stay at Mount Justice when we're not at school or on a mission."

"awesome," I said, "then come with me I want to take you somewhere." Conner nodded and I grabbed his hand and led him to my silver Porsche which had been waiting for me when I got to school. I got into the drivers seat and Conner got in beside me, I drove for an hour before we arrived at our destination.

"where are we?" Conner asked as he looked around, we were standing in the middle of a beautiful forest, animals were coming out of the trees and bushes to look at us, there were all kinds of animals here, the animals that belonged in the forest and a lot that don't.

"this is the Helmi Forest, it was built by Billionaire Bruce Wayne from Gotham, it's a forest where injured or endangered animals can be brought if they need to heal of they need to be protected," I explained, "Batman also uses it as a place to work on his gear undisturbed."

"Batman?" Conner asked, confused that I had just gone from Bruce Wayne to Batman.

"Billionaire Bruce Wayne is Batman," I hesitated, "and he's also my father." I looked at Conner waiting for his reaction.

"Billionaire Bruce Wayne is Batman, and he's your father?" Conner asked and I nodded, "so your Batman's Daughter?" once again I nodded, "then why doesn't any one know that either Batman, or Bruce Wayne has a daughter?'

"my father was 16 when I was born, my mother didn't tell him about me, until I was three months old, she took me to my father and pressed me into his arms before she dropped dead at his feet." I explained, this was the first time I had ever told anyone about myself and I was afraid that Conner wouldn't understand why I lied to him, "my father kept me a secret because he was afraid that I would be in danger if people knew that Bruce Wayne was my father and even more if they knew Batman was my father, when I was 13 I became Shadow because I wanted to help Dad but I didn't want people to know that I was related to him, so I couldn't be called Bat-Woman"

"does any of the League know?" Conner asked, "you know besides Robin and Batman."

"Yes Wonder-Woman knows but that's it." I told him, and then I waited for his reaction.

So why did you tell me?" Conner asked" you could have chosen ayone to tell, why me?"

"Because I like you Conner," I told him, "I trust you, I know everything about you, your my best friend and I don't want to have any secrets from you."

"I'm glad you told me Ann, because I like you to and I don't want to have any secrets from you," Conner hesitated and then took a deep breath. "the reason Megan and I broke up is because, she had been using her gifts for wrong and turning the enemy's minds to mush, when I confronted her on it she tried to erase my memories of it, we broke up after that."

"you didn't have to tell me that," I told Conner.

"I know but I wanted to." Conner said, "I don't want there to be ay secrets between us, I really Like you Ann."

"I really like you to Conner." and with that I did something I never thought I would do, I kissed Conner. and he kissed me back, we broke apart and smiled at each other, before we went back to my Porsche and we headed back to Mount Justice.

"where have you to been?" Kaldur asked us as we came into the living room, "Batman has called a team meeting, come on."

Conner and I followed Kaldur and we soon arrived in the meeting room, where the rest of the team and the original seven of the Justice League was waiting.

"I have a new training exercise for you." Batman said. his eyes swept over us all and I saw them rest a moment on my right hand, which was holding Conner's left hand, he looked me in the eye for a second and I could tell that he was going to want an explanation.


	4. training exercise

Batman's 'training exercise' as he put it was a series of things the team had to do for one another to help us gain trust in one another, he had us all put on out suits and the we started the tests, there were seven tests, one for each member of the team, Aqualad was first.

to help us learn to trust in him, Aqualad has to stop arrows that Green arrow and Red Arrow will be shooting at us, the rest of the team will be tied to posts. G,A and R,A start shooting at us and Aqualad uses water to stop every arrow. Kid Flash was next.

to help us learn to trust in him, Kid Flash could cook anything he wants and we have to trust him to not poison us, Wally made something that he said was supposed to be chili but looked like something that came from a horses but, but we all still tasted it and surprisingly it was really good, proving that Wally can be trusted in the kitchen. Artemis is next.

to help us learn to trust in her, Artemis has to tell us something about herself that she had never told any one else, the League left the room so only the team was in it and Artemis told us that she's 'still a virgin' which made Wally laugh until Conner hit him over the head and told him to shut up. the League came back into the room and Batman said that robin is next.

to help us learn to trust in him, Robin has to tell us all how he became Robin, he told us how he had been in the circus and how his parents were killed and Batman took him in, I was next.

to help the others learn to trust me, each member of the team had to jump off the roof and trust me to catch them, none of them hesitated and I caught all of them, Zatanna is next.

to help us learn to trust in them, Zatanna and Megan levitated us into the air and juggled us until Wally threw up and Superboy told them to 'stop this dam thing before I throw you both into the pool' that got them to stop pretty quickly. and then there was Superboy.

to help us learn to trust in him, Superboy had to throw us all up into the air and juggle us like Zatanna and Megan were doing moments ago, and since it was the last exercise he gets to juggle us as long as he wants, the League stayed to see how long it took to get Conner to let us down and Green Lantern and Flash made bets as to how long it would take for Wally to throw up, Flash won that bet when Wally threw up after only ten minutes, Superboy caught him and set him on the ground but continued to juggle the rest of us.

Robin and Artemis managed to get out of the juggling when they started to argue and Superboy threw them towards Wally and Flash and told them that, Robina and Artemis needed to go for a swim in the pool, Flash and Wally gladly grabbed the two dizzy teens and threw them into the pool.

Aqualad simply asked Conner to let him down, and Conner did, the same thing didn't work for Zatanna though, who had to say she would make cookies before Conner would put her down, know it was just Megan and I, Megan looked like she was going to throw up and I was laughing so hard my sides hurt, everyone else in the room were watching the two of us and waiting to see who would find a way out first. and it was Megan, who started to turn even greener so Conner set her down and caught me in his arms, before spinning around and around until I screamed for him to stop before I threw up.

Conner stopped and we were both laughing, and that's when I realised that I had never heard Conner laugh, or seen him smile but right know he was doing both, the room had gone quit beside Conner's laughter and I knew that it was because everyone was surprised that Conner was laughing, they were probably even more surprised when he leaned down and kissed me, I kissed him back and he set me on the ground, I was about to pole away when Conner was ripped away from me and I was thrown into a wall, right before I hit the wall I saw Sinestro throw Conner at Superman, then I hit the wall and everything went black.

* * *

I opened my eyes and instantly wished I hadn't as pain shot through my head, I had a splitting headache from my head hitting that wall, and me being hung upside down doesn't help at all, I was bound by tight chains, and I couldn't pick the locks because I was hung upside down and the blood rushing to my head was keeping me from being able to pick the locks, my eyes adjusted to the light but before I could look around Sinestro saw that I was awake used his ring to gag me, then he called to Luther, who came over as soon as he heard I was awake.

"hello Shadow." Luther said as he smiled at me, "I'm sorry that we had to meet like this, but you are such a talented young lady and I just couldn't let you stay in the hands of the Batman, I know that you won't work for or with me, so I will just have to keep you locked up until I learn what to do with you." Luther poled a medical syringe out of his bag and pushed the needle into my arm, everything started to fade,and then there was nothing but darkness once again.


	5. Yay

_**I DO NOT OWN BATMAN, YOUNG JUSTICE OR JUSTICE LEAGUE CHARACTERS.**_

* * *

**Ann's P-O-V**

I am hanging upside down from the ceiling with my hands and feet bound by chains, at some point when I was unconscious some one had searched me and had surprisingly managed to get all of my gear, know I had no way of escape, or so they thought, the door opened and Luther can in followed by Sinestro who had an evil smile on his face that chilled my blood.

"it might work Sinestro," Luther said as he walked around me, before stopping in front of me and grabbing hold of my chin, "but I would hate to mess up her pretty little face, so you will have to make the video, I'll make the threat." Luther walked to the door but before he left turned back to Sinestro and told him to gag me so he didn't have to hear me scream.

"this is going to be fun" Sinestro told me as he closed and locked the door behind Luther, and I couldn't agree more, Sinestro came over to me and grabbing my jaw he pride it open and went to gag me, but before he could I removed my hand's from behind my back and paced them at his neck in a well practices move that had him unconscious on the floor in seconds. they had taken all my tools but they hadn't counted on me knowing how to pick a pocket without looking, when Luther had gone behind me I had managed to get the key out of his pocket without him noticing.

I unlocked the door and slipped out, before walking down the hall to the next door and looking inside, and just my luck, my gear was all right there on a table, I checked to make sure it was't a trap and then grabbed my gear before looking for a way out of here and back to Mount Justice.

it took me about ten minutes to find a way out of the building that I was in, and as soon as I got out I discovered that I had been in Lex Corp's, which meant I was in metropolis, I used my suit to find the closest Zata-Beam entrance and found one in the alley to my right. I quickly beamed back to Mount Justice, where everything looked normal, it was just way to quit. I walked to the meeting room and saw every one standing around batman.

"what if it's a trick and Shadow's not at Lex corp's" Wally asked, and that's when I realised that they were trying to find out how to get me back, knowing Wally if he was in my position he would wait and listen to what every one said about him but I wasn't Wally, I was me, so I stepped away from the wall and answered Wally's question.

"if it was anyone else you would find out as much as you can from Luther's computers," I said and almost instantly everyone had turned to me, looking around I noticed that Conner wasn't here, "but since it was me, Robin would have told you to return to here, and wait for me to get myself out."

I was about to step forward but before I could I felt strong arms rap around my waist, I smiled ad turned in Conner's arms to rap my arms around his neck and kiss him, behind me I heard Wally gag and ask Robin why the clone always get's the hot girls. I felt Conner smile against my lips, we poled apart and headed to our rooms, I needed to change but I needed a nap even more, so that's what we did, Conner and I climbed into my bed and took a nice long nap. neither of us woke up when Superman and Batman came looking for me to ask me questions, and found us sleeping together in my bed, and neither of us heard Superman say that we made a cute couple making Batman frown, which confused Superman.

**don't yell at me I know it's short but I've been getting very little sleep and the fact that I update almost everyday totally gets me off the hook.**


	6. I'm

_**Ann's P-O-V**_

Conner and I are sitting on my bed watching 'Heroes' a show that my dad and I used to watch together, it was an awesome show, but we weren't really paying any attention to it, we were asking each-other questions to try to get to know each-other better.

"what is your full name?" Conner asked me, we had made sure there was no way for some-one to listen in on our conversation, and the TV was on only so we didn't have to worry about some-one listening at the door.

"my full name in, Annabeth Marie Wayne." I told Conner, waiting for him to laugh at my middle name, but he didn't.

"why Marie?" Conner asked.

"because it was my grandmothers middle name and my father wanted it passed on to me, so that I would have some part of her." I explained. "if you could be any guy in the world, who would you be? and why?"

"I would want to be me." Conner replied, "and as to why? because I have you,"

I blushed, I actually blushed, I had never blushed in my entire life, I don't get embarrassed, but here all Conner had to do was say those four words and he has me blushing like an idiot.

"you said that you have broken up with quit a few guys, what was the most remember-able?" Conner asked me as he rapped an arm around my waist and poled me to him, so now my back was pressed up against his chest.

"let me think," I said, I started to look back over my memories trying to think of the most remembering way I had ever broken up with one of my ex-boyfriends and then I remembered, "okay so a couple of months ago, shortly after school ended, there was a knock at the door, I went to see who was at the door and I saw my boyfriend standing there holding a dozen roses, so I walked up to him and linked my arm through his, we walked to his car and drove to a park where a bunch of my girlfriends were waiting with their boyfriends, so I took him to the middle of the group and before he could say anything we had jumped him, we stripped him down to boxers, and then my girlfriends boyfriends grabbed him and carried him to the boys bathroom, and when they came out again they were dragging my boyfriend who they had put into a pink Polk-a-dot bikini, my boyfriend was yelling at me, demanding what was going on, so I told him about how I had figured out that he had been cheating on me and how my friends had agreed to help me get my revenge."

Conner was laughing, and soon both of us were rolling on the ground laughing until our sides hurt., we finally managed to stop laughing, and then a commercial came on asking people to help the united states troupes, a song was playing during the commercial and I started singing along to it.

(A/N this is 'Letters From War' by Mark Schultz, and it's one of my favorite songs EVER)

_She walked to the mailbox  
On that bright summers day  
Found a letter from her son  
In a war far away_

_He spoke of the weather  
And good friends that he'd made  
Said I'd been thinking 'bout dad  
And the life that he had  
That's why I'm here today  
And that the end he said  
You are what I'm fighting for  
It was the first of the letters from war_

_She started writing  
You're good and you're brave  
What a father that you'll be someday  
make it home  
make it safe_

_She wrote every night as she prayed_

_Late in December  
A day she'll not forget  
Oh her tears stained the paper  
With every word that she read_

_It said "I was up on a hill  
I was out there alone  
When the shots all rang out  
And bombs were exploding  
And that's when I saw him  
He came back for me  
And though he was captured  
A man set me free  
And that man was your son  
He asked me to write to you  
I told him i would, oh I swore"  
It was the last of the letters from war_

_And she prayed he was living  
Kept on believing  
And wrote every night just to say_

_You are good  
And you're brave  
what a father that you'll be someday  
Make it home  
Make it safe  
Still she kept writing each day_

_Then two years later  
Autumn leaves all around  
A car pulled in the driveway  
And she fell to the ground  
And out stepped a captain  
Where her boy used to stand_

_He said "mom I'm following orders  
From all of your letters  
And I've come home again",  
He ran into hold her  
And dropped all his bags on the floor _

_Holding all of her letters from war. _

as I finished singing I looked to see that Conner was looking at me as if he was seeing the sun for the first time.

"why are you looking at me like that?" I asked Conner.

"because," Conner said, "you have an amazing voice, have you ever considered becoming a singer?"

"no," I told him, "I love singing but I hate doing it in front of others."

"well..." before Conner could finish Kid Flash burst threw the door, "BATMAN AND ROBIN HAVE BEEN POISONED."

the minute Kid Flash yelled that Conner and I had jumped up and were running towards the infirmary.

when we rushed into the infirmary we saw the rest of the team, and other members of the League gathered around two beds, which Batman and Robin were occupying, they were both hooked up to machines and they both looked very pail.

"what's wrong with them?" I asked the Martian Man-hunter, my voice shook as I spoke and everyone seemed to notice, as they all looked at me, but my face was impassive. I wasn't going to let any-one see the pain I felt, but Conner now knows me well enough to tell when I'm upset and he rapped his arms around me, something the others in the room didn't seem to notice.

"they've been poisoned, and we can't find the antidote." Martian Man-hunter told me. "the poison is one called 'Zehir Disi' and there is no antidote." every-one looked beyond sad and it warmed my heart to see that so many people cared about my Father, and little Brother.

"I can make the antidote," I said, I didn't want to tell them who I really was but if I had to: to save my father and brother than I would.

"how do we know we can trust you?" Artemis asked "we haven't even known you a day, how do we know that you won't just make it worse."

"because," I said, I had to tell them the truth, it was the only way to save my father and brother, "Batman is my Father, and Robin is my Brother."


	7. WTH

lindz4567 and randomkitty101 thanks :)

* * *

no one was moving, they were all to shocked to say or do anything, and I used that to my advantage, I quickly went to my father and taking a syringe out of my belt, I put the needle to his wrist and injected him with the clear liquid, before going to Robin and doing the same to him.

seeing me inject Batman and Robin with an unknown liquid seemed to snap the Martian Man-hunter out of his shock, he looked at me questioningly and I quickly explained.

"I injected them with 'Pretejs Indigs' the antidote to 'Zehir Desi'," I explained and the minute I started talking the others all snapped out of their shock and listened, "they've been poisoned before with 'Zehir Desi' and it's the only Poisson they don't keep an antidote for in there belts, so I keep it in mine."

"why don't they keep it in their own belts?" Wally asked me.

"because with any other Poisson they will have time to get the antidote out of there belts in time," I explained, "but with 'Zehir Desi' it knocks you out immediately, so it's safer for me to carry the antidote with me."

"and it's come in handy many times," we all turned to look at Batman and Robin as they both sat up. and then I remembered that the two of them were supposed to be at a party as there other selves, and that there would be questions if they didn't show.

"you two are supposed to be at that party," I quickly said and then both of them were up and heading towards the Zeta-Beam, before disappearing threw it, turning back to the other people in the room I saw that they were all staring at me.

"are you going to explain?" Artemis asked me, "because I would like to know why no one knew that Batman has a daughter."

"same." most of the others said, or they just nodded in agreement.

I nodded and headed to the living room, with every one else following me, I sat down on the couch and Conner sat down beside me, before rapping his arms around me, and then we both forgot that there were others in the room and we kissed, a long and loving kiss that made me completely forget about what had just happened in the infirmary.

some one cleared their throat, and then something was being poured onto Conner and I, braking apart and looking up we saw Wally standing above us holding a bucket that used to hold the ice-cream that was know all over Conner and I, I started to get mad but then I looked at Conner and seeing him I started laughing, completely forgetting my anger, and looking at Conner I knew that he felt the same way as me, and that he wasn't angry, soon both of us were laughing and the others in the room were just looking at us as if we were insane.

we finally managed to stop laughing, and we both looked at each other and nodded in silent agreement before looking at Wally, who got an extremal scared look on his face as soon as he noticed our looks, he turned to run but before he even took a step Conner and I had grabbed him and where carrying him towards the kitchen but right as we entered the kitchen there was a bright flash and everything went dark.

* * *

sorry this is a short chapter


	8. where are we?

**Ann's P.O.V.**

"do you think their dead?"

the voice came to me from darkness, and almost instantly I could once again move, I opened my eyes and looked at the the boys standing over me, "I'm alive,"

the boys stepped back and I sat up and looked at my surroundings, I was on a beach, there are trees around the edge of the beach and there is a playground further down the beach, and the only people on the beach seemed to be, me, the two boys and an our cold Super-boy. moving towards Super-boy I started trying to find a way to wake him up, after a couple minutes of trying and failing to wake him up, I kissed him, and almost instantly Conner was awake and kissing me back, after about five minutes of me and Conner making-out one of the little boys came and poled on my arm, braking apart Conner and I looked at the boys.

the two boys where wearing the weirdest clothing I have ever seen, they both have on shorts that go to their knees, and where as their shorts look normal their shirts look anything but, they are both wearing blue shirts that have buttons all over the sleeves, and on the front of the shirt is a picture of a bunch of airplanes, but the picture is moving, the planes are flying around on the shirt, and then there is their sandals, which had little jets on the sides, making it appear so that the boys look like they are floating, one of the only things that is normal about the boys is their hair, which is just a plain hair cut.

"can you help us find our dad?" one of the little boys asked me, he looked to be about six, and by looking into his eyes I could tell he was scared, the other boy looked exactly like the first and I could tell they were twins immediately, "we lost our daddy and we can't find him."

"of course we'll help you find your dad," I told them and climbing to our feet Conner and I took the hands of the twins and started heading up the beach, "what are your names?"

"I'm Cody and he's Johnny," one of the boys said, "our dad brought us to the beach to play but we lost him and know we can't find him."

"I'm sure we can find your father if we all work together," I told Cody while squeezing his hand. "know, where was the last place you saw your father?"

"over there by those trees," Cody said pointing towards a group of trees ahead, and just as he pointed a man stepped out of the trees and both boys ran to him yelling dad, the man hugged both boys and then turned to Conner and I, the minute he saw us his eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"it can't be," the man said, "how can you two be here?"

"that's the problem," I explained to the man, "We don't know where here is, one minute we where walking to our kitchen and the next we woke up on this beach with your boys."

"please, follow me," the man said as he turned, but when Conner and I made no move to follow him, he turned towards us and smiled, "please. Anna-Beth, Conner, I mean you no harm."

the two of us looked at each-other in shock when he said our names, but we followed him when he turned around again and started walking away with his sons beside him, after half-an-hour of walking we came to a car, but it wasn't just a car, because it was floating. Conner and I climbed into the back with, Cody and Johny, and in seconds we were in the air and flying.

"who are you?" Conner asked the man as soon as we were in the air, he and I are siting together an holding hands.

"my name is CK," the man told us. "or at least that's what all my friends call me, and I would like to think that the two of you are my friends."

"where are we CK?" I asked him.

"I can't explain here, you'll have to wait until we get to headquarters." CK answered looking at Cody and Johnny, who are looking out the windows at all of the passing buildings.

"and when will we get to headquarters?" Conner asked CK, something I'd noticed about Conner was that since I had arrived he has become more, social and outgoing. I've been with the team for almost three months and Conner has changed a lot from the boy that he was at school, and when I first saw him as Super-boy.

"can we go to headquarters with you dad, please." Cody interrupted, he drew out the a in 'please' like a child did then they really wanted their parents to say yes. and then I realised that Johnny hadn't spoken at all since we met him, Cody was always the one talking, "we want to see Lilyan, we haven't seen her in forever."

"not this time boys, you'll have to go to stay with your uncle for the rest of the day while I take care of our geust's." CK told the boys, "but I'll make sure you see Lilyan soon."

"okay, but can we cause uncle Jay trouble?" Cody asked with such a hopeful voice that I figured that his father probably didn't like them causing his uncle trouble.

"fine, but you can't make him get arrested again. alright?" CK told him.

"thank you daddy." Cody said before he high-five his twin, who smiled at him in return.

after awhile we came to a building a cabin that was hidden among a group of trees, the car stopped and Cody and Johnny climbed out and ran to the door before going inside, CK took us up once again, CK pressed a button and we were flying higher and higher until we were in space, after ten minutes of flying around, the Justice League Watchtower came into view, and it looked exactly like it did when my father took me there the day I became Shadow, but then no one was in the tower, it was just me and my dad. we landed in the hanger bay and we climbed out of the car. CK looked at us and brought two cloaks out of the front seat, then handing them to us, he to,d us to put them on and then turned and headed towards a door with Conner and I following close behind.

"keep your head's down and your mouths closed." CK said leading us threw the door, "I'll explain everything as soon as we're alone."

CK lead us into the hall, and there were people everywhere, they were dressed in the most obscure clothes I have ever seen, some of them were flying down the hall and others were walking, but all of them were dressed in costumes, and all of them looked like they had just lost some-one very important to them. CK lead us down the hall and into another one, and after going through two more halls CK lead us too a door and opening it he showed us into a meeting room, and stepping into the room it took my breath away, there were statues of the original seven all around the room, and the biggest one was of Batman, whose statue was in the middle of the room and whose head touched the ceiling.

"CK, where are we?" I asked him as soon as the door was closed behind us and we were alone in the room.

"it's not really a matter of where," CK told us, "as it is a matter of, when."

"what do you mean?" Conner asked CK before I could.

"this is the year 2169," CK told us, and we were instantly quited, because if it was the year 2169 then that meant that, "you've come 157 years into the future,"

"why did we come forward in time?" Conner asked, I was still to stunned to speak.

"because I called you here." the voice came from behind the statue of Batman, and as he spoke the last word and man stepped out from behind it, the man had white hair and grey eyes, and he walked with a limp, but as he came closer CK nodded and stepped back in respect.

"Father." CK said, "why would you bring them here?"

"because ever since I was a child my father, and grandfather where telling me stories about, Shadow and Super-Boy," the old man (CK's father) told us, "and now we are facing a threat that we can't defeat on our own and I have the tools to bring Shadow and Super-Boy to our aid, I couldn't just let that chance pass, I had a way to save us and I took it."

the old man then turned to Conner and I, "my name is Ola, and I'm the leader of the Justice League in this time, three Weeks ago a villain appeared and none of us have been able to defeat him, not even when we have ten of our best members working together, they were still defeated, we are lucky that no one was killed. I brought the two of you here because I hoped that you would be able to defeat him."

"why would we be able to defeat this man if your best members can't?" Conner asked confused. "why do you think we can help you?"

"because you are, Shadow and Super-Boy." Ola said as if that explained everything, "there is no one like the two of you, there never has been and there never will be, we need the two of you and without you the Justice League will be no more."

Conner and I looked at each-other, and we agreed at the same time without even speaking, we both agreed that we need to help the League, and that it could be the only way to get back to our own time, so we turned back to Ola, "tell us as much as you can about this villain."

Ola and CK looked at each other and smiled before Ola turned his back on us and walked over to a table that ran around the base of the statue of Batman, Conner and I followed after him with CK right next to us, Ola started pressing buttons as soon as he got to the table and a couple of minutes latter a hologram came up of a man, he had blue hair and his clothes were all bright pink, with a purple tie , rainbow belt and red shoes, he looked like an even more colorful version of the Joker.

"he call's himself the Color-master, he has a belt that makes what ever he can think of appear as a drawing and then he can make it become real by pressing a button on his belt, every time we try to fight him he makes something that we just can't beat, it's as if he knows our weakness' and how to stop us." Ola told us, as he looked at Conner and I to see our reactions "but who could possibly know the weakness of two people that are truly unpredictable"

"is that all you can tell us about him?" I asked Ola, and he just nodded and looked at the ground as if to say that he was sorry that he didn't know more, "all right, but I need my suit, I don't know if Conner needs any-thing."

Conner looked at me, and then back to Ola, "I don't need any-thing for myself, but Ann and I both need some-thing to eat."

"oh, of course, how inconsiderate of me." CK said before he headed out a door to our left, he reappeared a couple minutes later with a platter of fruit, cheese and crackers, he set the platter on the table and Conner and I started to eat as we listen to CK. "I can get your suit Shadow, it will only take me a couple minutes."

CK left again, this time out of a door that was on the other side of the room, and after five minutes he returned again, this time with a pile of clothes in his hands, he gave me the pile and then pointed towards a door to our right, going into the room I saw that it was a bathroom, and I quickly changed into my suit, I went back into the room to find the others in the exact same positions they were in when I left them, telling me that they hadn't done any talking, CK and Ola both looked at me in shock when they saw me and I instantly knew why.

"I had heard that your suit made your appearance change," CK said and his father nodded in agreement, "but I never thought I would live to see it."

"it helps keep the villains from learning who I am," I explained, "if the only features they see are wrong then they wont be able to identify me."

"clever," Ola said, "the Color-Master is very predictable, he only attacks on Saturdays, and today is a Friday, so we have a day until he attacks again, so the two of you should rest."

Conner and i didn't even argue, or ask questions, instead we just went over to one of the coaches that were by the wall, Conner lay down on the coach and I lay-ed down beside him, he rapped his arms around my waist and poled me closer to him, I snuggled into his chest and we were soon both asleep.

"Conner, Anna-Beth, it's time to wake up." CK said some-time later, I slowly opened my eyes and Conner and I sat up.

"good morning beautiful." Conner said as he poled me onto his lap and kissed me, I kissed him back and I'm sure it would have turned into a full out make-out session had it not been for CK standing in front of us, CK chuckled as we poled apart, "the Color-Master is robbing Gotham City Bank,"

the two of us nodded and stood up, we followed CK through a door and it led us to a landing-bay, and there in the middle of the bay, was the Bat-mobile.

"I figured you would want a vehicle you were familiar with, and the Bat-mobile was just sitting in the bat-cave like it has been for the past 100 years, I didn't think any-one would mind if I brought it to you for your mission."

"thank you, I know my way to the bank, so you don't need to show us the way," I told CK, but the I hesitated, "it is still in the middle of Gotham city right?"

"yes, nothing has really changed in Gotham," CK told us, "they have the flying car's, and the new clothes, and they have the new electronics and things, but none of the buildings have really changed, and neither has the crimes."

"I'm glad Gotham hasn't really changed, I would hate for my home to entirely disappear from the world." I said, and CK nodded and smiled as he ran his hands over the Bat-mobile.

"I know what you mean, I love Gotham and I hope it never changes." CK said, and then his head snapped up as if he just realised what he had said, and then I realised that he hadn't meant to tell me that he was from Gotham. "before you ask, yes I live in Gotham, and no, I'm not going to tell you who I'm related too."

"we should be leaving," I said as Conner and I looked at each other, "the sooner we take this villain down the sooner Conner and I can go back to our own time."

"than I wish you the best of luck." CK said, as Conner and I climbed into the Bat-mobile, we both nodded to CK and Ola (who had joined us minutes ago) and than I started the Bat-mobile and we were off, and on our way to Gotham city, it took us fifteen minutes to get to Gotham and only a couple seconds to find the bank, the bank looked normal but then the front doors opened and out stepped a man that looked exactly like the villain that CK and Ola had shown us a picture of the day before.

"I think that guy might be color blind," Conner said almost making me laugh, but being Batman's daughter I was very good at keeping my emotions hidden, and keeping myself from laughing, many people think that Batman doesn't have a sense of humor because he never smiles or laughs, but they are wrong, my father has a great sense of humor, he just doesn't show it when others are around, and he's made me an expert at hiding my emotions and feelings as well.

"or he just has a very bad sense of fashion," I said, and I could tell that he almost laughed, Conner was just as good at hiding his feelings as my father and I, but it was still easy for me to read him, which I find quit amusing since my father has told me quit a few times that he could never tell what Conner was feeling or thinking because he couldn't read him.

we landed right in front of Color-Master, and the look on his face told me that he thought Batman had come back from the dead, his face turned from shock and horror when Conner and I climbed out, to humor and cruelty, he laughed and then his hand went to his belt and seconds later there was a gaunt 'wolf thing' in front of us, it has the head and body of a wolf, but it has a hissing snake for a tail, and it has fangs that looked like they belong on a saber tooth tiger.

"my baby will tare you both to shreds." Color-Master said as he laughed but his laugh disappeared and his smile turned into a O of shock when Conner walked right up to the animal and rapped his arms around it's neck, before polling back and starting to pet the animal, turning to me Conner smiled.

"her name is Eris." Conner told me as he petted the animal, then he turned back to Color-Master and frowned, "is she going to disappear?"

"I can make objects appear, I can't make them disappear." Color-Master told Conner, and the tone of voice he used made it clear he thought Conner was stupid for thinking he could make her disappear.

while he was talking to Conner I had slipped behind Color-Master, and then I had his belt in my hands and had injected him with 'me-reg', a knock-out solution so strong that it had Color-Master out the minute the first drop was injected into him. turning to Conner I smiled at him, and then I noticed all the people standing around, there were police, regular Gotham people and tons of members of the League that we had seen when we were at the Watchtower. and all of the people around us were cheering.

"well that was easy." I told Conner, and he just smiled at me before turning back to Eris and hugged her around the neck, then he turned to me and coming towards me he rapped his arms around my waist and kissed me.

"can I keep Eris?" he asked me as we poled apart, and all I could do was nod, we went back to the Bat-Mobile and climbed in, and Eris jumped onto Conner's lap, with her snake tale around his waist so she wouldn't fall off. "where are we going?"

"to the Bat-cave, I'm hoping that my father's time transporter is still there." I told Conner, "and if it is then we can go home."

"why is it called a time 'transporter'?" Conner asked me.

"it's called a transporter because my father doesn't use it on people, he uses it when he has to transport an item to another time to help himself." I explained to Conner, my father would send a message back-words or forwards in time to himself to warn himself about a villain and how to stop him/her.

it took us ten minutes to get to the cave, and oddly enough the pass-word was still the same as it was in my time, but of course it would be, Batman has had the same pass-word since he first became Batman, to help him remember why he became Batman, and you guessed it, the password was the day he watched his parents murdered. going into the cave I saw that nothing had changed, everything was still the same as it was when I was last in the cave, when I got the capsules for my dad. I went over to the transporter and started messing around with it to get it to work.

"that thing hasn't worked in years." turning Conner and I saw CK and Ola coming down the stairs that lead to the manor.

"what are you doing here?" I demanded, "only family is supposed to be in the manor."

"we are family." CK said, and when I looked at his in confusion he smiled at me. "I'm your great, great, great, great, great grandson,"

"what?" I asked, not sure I had heard him right.

"you and I are family Anna-Beth." CK said, "and as much as I would like to I can't tell you who you marry."

"I already know who I'm going to marry." I said looking at Conner who looked back at me and smiled as he entangled our fingers together, and then Eris jumped on us and started liking our faces, "Eris stop." I yelled and surprisingly she listened and stopped licking us.

"what is that?" CK and Ola said together as they jumped both jumped back in fright.

"this is Eris." Conner said, "my new pet."

"can we just forget about Eris and go home?" I asked CK and he just nodded before going over to the computer and started typing something in, seconds later a portal of some kind opened and CK gestured for us to go through.

"this will take you home," CK said, "you will arrive in the exact same place that you were taken from, in the kitchen on Mount-Justice carrying Wally, you will be in the same clothes and no one will know that this even happened unless you tell them."

"we will have to tell them." Conner said, and when we looked at him in confusion, he explained. "we will have to explain if we are going to keep Eris."

"and we will be keeping Eris," I said, "so your right and we'll have to explain all of this."

"good bye." Conner and I both said at the same time before stepping through the portal, and sure enough we found our selves in our own time once again, we were in the kitchen holding Wally between us, we looked at each-other and then we just dropped Wally on the ground and headed back into the living-room and sat down on the coach. every-one was looking at us, we looked at each-other and then we yelled together. "Eris." as soon as we yelled her name our new pet came out of no where and jumped onto the coach, every-one jumped back in shock the minute Eris showed up, and then Conner and I once gain spoke as one, "we have something to tell you," and we went on to tell them all that had happened.

_**********************************authors note IMPORTANT PLEASE READ.*************************************_

_**in my story I'm going to make it so that Conner does age, and grow into a man.**_


	9. Questions and secrets

**_Ann's P.O.V_**

"then we stepped threw the portal and came back here," I finished, I looked around the room at the faces of the league and I relaxed again, I had expected anger, confusion or maybe even horror to be on there faces, but all I saw was, understanding, acceptance, and some shock, the rest of the team looked at one another and then turned back to Conner and I and as one the smiled yelled 'PIG PILE' and jumped on us, we went crashing to the floor and soon everyone in the room was laughing as Conner picked up the entire team and started juggling them like he had done during the training, a couple days ago, I finally got Conner to put them all down and we turned back to the team and waited for the questions that we knew they must have, and not surprisingly, Kid-Flash was the first one to asked a question.

"were there any hot girls in the future?" Wally asked looking hopeful, and Conner and I looked at each-other before we laughed.

"Wally, we met our 'Great, Great, Great, Great, Great Grandson'" I told Wally when I finally managed to quit laughing, "so you were most likely dead, but. no, we did not see any hot girls."

Wally pouted but then he smiled looking over my shoulder and turning I saw Conner, he had an extremely innocent look on his face but I know that he did something to make Wally smile, turning back to the rest of the league I looked at the older Flash, knowing that he had been waiting to ask a question since I told him about seeing the future watch-tower.

"what is the watch-tower like in the future?" Flash asked.

"it's beautiful, the watch-tower looks the same, but the meeting room has these statues of the original seven and they are amazing" I told him before turning back to everyone else, "any other questions?"

no one answered and Conner and I stood up and joining hands we walked out to the beach, and to the spot that had become our favorite spot to meet.

"I have one more question for you!" Conner told me and when I looked at him in confusion he took my hand in both of his and went down onto one knee, poling out a little box as he did so, and opening the bow I saw a ring that was simple but beyond beautiful. "Annabeth Marie Wayne, the minute I saw you I knew that I was in love, I knew that I would lay down my life for yours and that I wouldn't feel whole without you, I have known you for only two years but I already know you as if I've know you your whole life, I love the way your eyes sparkle when you laugh, and how your laugh sounds life bells, I love the way your hair looks like it's made of gold when the sun is shining on it, I love the sound of your voice and how everyone stops talking and listens to you when ever you talk, but most of all, I. Love. You. so. Annabeth Marie Wayne, Will you make my life complete? Will you give me a reason to smile? will you believe that I love you? Will. You. Marry. Me?"

* * *

still Ann's P-O-V

* * *

_'I can't believe this, he's asking me to marry him? what should I say? should I say yes? or no?'_ I thought to myself as I stared in shock as Conner, 'do I wan't to merry Conner? I mean we are both only sixteen! can I handle getting married right know? Was I ready to be a wife?'

but lucky for me I didn't have to choose right at that moment because at that moment we heard an alarm going off, and turning to the building we saw smoke coming from the bottom level, the alarm was telling every one to get out of the building, but even though I didn't have Conner's hearing I could still hear the yelling from the building, people were still in there and they couldn't get out, the exits had all been blocked somehow and no one could get out.

Conner and I took off for the building at the same time and I knew that neither of us were thinking about the question that had just been asked, we were both thinking about our teammates inside the building that couldn't breath, when we got to the building we saw that the doors had been welded shut somehow and we knew without checking that it was the same for all the door leading outside. Conner was about to punch the doors when I saw something on the side of the door, I grabbed Conner and stopped him from touching the doors before he was killed, because the thing that I had saw was. Kyprotonite.

the door had been coated in liquid Kyprotonite, and if Conner touched it he would be seriously injured, maybe even killed, and that was a risk that we couldn't take unless we had to, and then Conner spoke.

"come on I think I know a way in," Conner told me, Conner ran towards the beach with me right behind him, we ran down towards where Conner and I had been just moments ago and ran to the rock that we had spent many hours on at night when neither of us could sleep, Conner started moving one of the rocks and sure enough there was a tunnel behind it. "I found this tunnel last year, but I don't know where it leads."

"then we will have to find out." I told Conner and then without moving any more rocks I slipped into the tunnel and Conner followed, as soon as he was in I moved the rock back in place and he looked at me confused, "they could not have coated the insides of the doors so we can break them down, there is no need to tell the others of this tunnel unless it is our only option, not until we know why it is here, for this tunnel is surly man made."

the tunnel was large and you could tell just by looking at it that it was old and that it had been left untouched for decades, we quickly made our way through the tunnel knowing that anymore time we sent here was more time that our companions spent in the smoke and the more chance they had of getting hurt, we didn't even stop when we saw a room filled with what looked like old books and scrolls, but we promised each other as we ran that we would come back and explore this tunnel in more when we had the time, we finally came to a dead end and Conner and I looked at each other, then I saw a hole in the ceiling, I pointed it out and Conner rapped his arms around me and jumped into the hole, we followed the new tunnel until we came to the air vents, and looking down we saw the team below us trying to find a way out of the building, we moved the grate and jumped down into the midst of out companions, making them jump back in surprise. we waisted no time on explaining, Conner and I ran to the door and Conner punched it, making it open and releasing us just as the smoke cleared.

"Conner, Ann the two of you are free to do as you please for the rest of the day, and all of tomorrow, the rest of you will be doing a different training exercise since you failed this one," I stared in shock at Green Lantern, this had been a training exercise? I really hate the league sometimes. "this test was designed to make it so no one could get in or out unless they kept their wits about them and thought outside the box, Ann and Conner managed to do this, the rest of you did not. and if you're wondering, it is just smoke and there is no fire."

the team groaned and Conner and I just laughed as we both realized just how Crazy the League was, the I turned and started heading back to the beach with Conner right behind me, we walked back to the rock that hid the tunnel and I turned to Conner smiling.

"two thing's, since we don't have to do anything, et's explore the cave." I turned and pushed the rock aside but as I was about to go in Conner grabbed my arm.

"you said two things, and that was only one." Conner told me, and I smiled at him before I grabbed a handful of his hair and forced his lips to mine, the kiss was slow and sweat and had me wanting to just stand there and kiss him all day, but I really wanted to explore the cave so I poled away from him.

"the second thing is that," I paused and looked around as if I was worried that some-one was watching us, but in reality I just wan't to make him wait a little longer for the answer, "Yes Conner Kent, I will marry you, but know this, it you ever cheat on me, if I ever so much as catch you looking at another girl, I. Will. Kill. You."

"you mean it? you'll marry me?" Conner asked me, and I couldn't help but smile at the love I saw in his eye. then Conner grabbed my hand and put the ring on my finger as he kissed me, we poled apart and turning back to the tunnel we went in together holding hands, and closing the entrance behind us.

we followed the tunnel until we came to the library we had seen earlier, there were books everywhere and the place looked like it hadn't been seen in years, we both agreed that it was a beautiful site, we both when't around and started gently flipping through some of the books, and that's when I saw the pedestal, it was in the middle of the room and there was a book siting on it, the book was clearly old, and it was bound in leather, but I could still make out the name 'The Secret Library' on the cover, I called Conner over and we started to read the first page.

**_If you are reading this then the Library has chosen you to be its new protector(s), this Library is protected by an ancient magic that keeps the Library from being discovered my any that would use its knowledge for evil._**

**_If the Library had chosen you then it means that it is now your responsibility to protect the Library and use its knowledge to help others, without telling others of this place._**

**_ If you chose to leave this Library and not protect it then do so now and you will lose all memory of this place, but if you will pledge to protect this Library and to keep it a secret from the world than the knowledge of this place is your, but so is the responsibility that has passed from one protector to the next._**

**_Will you pledge yourself as a protector? Or leave this place in peace? _**

the two of us looked at each other in shock, we both looked at each other and I knew that we were thinking the same thing, this was no joke and the Library had really chosen us to Protect it, and we had to decide whether we would protect it or not, and as one we spoke our answer.

"We will become the new Protectors of the Library!" and we both jumped and looked around when a Voice came from nowhere, the voice was loud and booming, but it was also kind and gentle, the kind of voice a father would use if he was talking to his child.

"My name is Alexio, I am the Library, I have kept my knowledge hidden from all for thousands of years, but know I have chosen the two of you as my Protectors; I will help you learn and grow. I have looked into your hearts, I have seen your past and all that you have done, and I have found you Worthy, I have never found one that I have been able to call worthy until the two of you, and that s why I have chosen you as my Protectors. Will You Protect Me?"

Conner and I looked at each other once again, and as one we once again spoke "We will Protect you Alexio, and we will tell no one of your existence."

"good," Alexio said, "take the book with you to the surface, and read, it will answer you questions."

Conner picked up the book and we started to head towards the tunnel exit, but before we got far Alexio stopped us.

"I almost forgot, you must put these on," as he spoke two rings appeared before us, they were both black, with a circle on the front that had a figure in the middle, in the shape of a gryphon's (a guardian of knowledge), the two of us took the rings and put them on. "these rings will help others in the order recognise you, and they will allow me to contact you while you are away."

Conner and I left the Library and went backing to the building and to my room, and then we sat on my bed and read. and only then did I realise that he had said that there was an order of some kind and that I hadn't asked him what it was.

_**During a time of great danger a man that feared for the knowledge that would be lost to his kingdom, built a great Library, he had built the Library and filled it with all the books he could find, in the hopes that one day he would be able to give the knowledge back to his people.**_

_**But a great evil came over the land and killed the man, taking the Library for himself; he kept the knowledge and used it to rule the people, who had no way of fighting him.**_

_**When his son found the Library he knew that he had to get the knowledge away from his father, so he traveled the kingdom and found fifteen wizards and witches that agreed to help him, they went to the Library and the wizards and witches cast a spell on the Library that made gave the Library a mind of its own.**_

_**The Library could now protect its self, and the kingdom was free, but the Library disappeared, vanished from the kingdom and hid itself away from the world, until it could find someone that would take care of it as well as the builder had when he had first built the Library. **_

_**But over the years an order has risen from the Library, all over the Galaxy, and order that has sworn itself to protecting knowledge, and using that knowledge to protect the Innocent, there are those all over the Galaxy that have sworn themselves to this order and many have given their lives for the order. this order is known as the 'Order of Knowledge' and every member has a ring to identify them as of the order. **_

"This is amazing," I told Conner as I looked up from the book.

"I agree," Conner said as he looked at me, "but how will we protect it if any can get in from the rock?"

"I've been thinking about that and I think I have a solution." I told him and he looked at me waiting for my solution, "we can not stay here once we are married, for we should build a house on the beach where the rock is, with a hidden passage way that will take us to the Library, but that will only open to someone with these rings."

"it's a great solution and it will work," Conner said, and then he looked at me with a worried look on his face, "but we still have to tell the others about us getting married."

"they are all at dinner, so let's go tell them now." I told Conner as I grabbed his hand and yanked him to his feet before pulling him towards the kitchen, but before we got there Conner yanked me into another room, that was empty except for Batman, who was standing at a table looking at some papers.

"let's start with your father." Conner said, and then we both took a deep breath and walked towards my father.


	10. weird happenings

_recap:_

_"it's a great solution and it will work," Conner said, and then he looked at me with a worried look on his face, "but we still have to tell the others about us getting married." _

_"they are all at dinner, so let's go tell them now." I told Conner as I grabbed his hand and yanked him to his feet before pulling him towards the kitchen, but before we got there Conner yanked me into another room, that was empty except for Batman, who was standing at a table looking at some papers._

_"let's start with your father." Conner said, and then we both took a deep breath and walked towards my father. _

**_MEANWHILE._**

**Match's POV **

"look at him, the little brat actually seems happy" Luther said as he and I watched a video of that little b**ch excepting Conner's marriage proposal, "maybe we should do something to mess with his happiness, and to inform him that I haven't forgotten him."

"I agree father," I told him, "and I know just the way to destroy his happiness."

my name is 'Match' or that is what I'm called. I'm another one of Luther's attempts at cloning superman, and I look exactly like Conner. when I was first created I couldn't talk, I couldn't think, and the only thing I cared about was destroying Superman, and anyone that bears his symbol. that was a year ago, in the past year Luther has been running experiments on me to try to make me more intelligent, and he has succeeded, I can now talk, think and act on my own.

I call Luther 'father' because since Conner won't except Luther as his father, I have. Luther and I spend a-lot of time together and although we arn't as close as father and son, we have decided that we are so much alike that we could actually be family, and so we have decided to be father and son.

both of us hate superman, and superboy, we both wat to destroy the justice league, we both want a world without superheroes. and we both we the power we could gain if we worked together as a family. and so that is why I call him father.

"how?" dad asked me, he looked pleased that I had come up with a way to ruin Conner's happiness.

"we simply take the object of his happiness," I told dad, then I turned to him and smiled, "we take his new bride."

my father and I laughed as we thought of the pain it would cause Conner to lose the woman he loves, and then I thought of something that had me a little worried.

"but what will we do with her when we get her?" I asked my father, and he stopped laughing, we both thought about the problem for a while, and I finally had an Idea. "we can send her to an alternate dimension."

"I love it, we can send her to a world where there is no chance of her ever getting back to our own." dad said as he smiled, then he went over to a machine that had been sitting in a corner for the past year, unused. "we can use the clock-master's machine, and then destroy it as soon as she's through."

my father and I laughed together and then started to discuss how we were going to get the girl away from Conner, we finally decided on a plan that was just so simple we couldn't believe we had't thought of it before.

**Conner's POV**

everything was happening so fast, Ann agreeing to marry me, the library, just everything. but I don't care, because Ann and I are going to get married and be together forever.

Ann and I are currently walking towards her father, we were going to tell him about our engagement and we are both worried, but it had to be done and we both agreed that it was better to tell him before anyone else. as we got closer to him Batman turned and looked at us, and I could tell by the look in his eyes that he knew something was up, when we were right in-front of him he nodded his head at me and then poled Ann into his arms for a hug, she hugged him back, and I could easily see the love they shared.

"what are go going to tell me that has you both so worried." Batman asked us when he poled away from the hug, "and don't try telling me your not worried because I can see in your eyes that you are."

Ann and I looked at each other and then I turned to Batman and just said it, "I asked Ann you merry me," his eyes widened and before he could say anything I continued, "and she said yes."

Batman looked from me to Ann, and then he smiled, "it took you long enough," he laughed and when Ann and I looked at him confused he explained, "I knew that it would only be a matter of time before you asked her, but I thought it would be sooner than this."

"you knew I was going to ask her to marry me?" I asked Batman confused, "and your okay with us getting married?"

"of course I knew," Batman said, "and why wouldn't I be okay with it? the two of you love each other, and the most important thing is that my daughter is happy, and you make her happy Conner."

"thank you." I told batman, but then Batman leaned towards me and whispered in my ear.

"if you ever hurt my baby girl, I will personally hurt you," Batman whispered, "so I advise you to treat her right."

batman stated to pole back but I whispered in his ear first. "I love her, and I'll kill myself before I hurt her."

the two of us looked at each other until we heard a cry of surprise from behind us, and we turned just in time to see some-one that looked like me, shoving Ann through some kind of portal, the other me turned to us and laughed before he quickly destroyed the machine and disappeared.

Batman and I were to shocked to move, but then Batman turned to me, "who was that?" he demanded, and I could tell he was pissed, "Conner explain KNOW," he yelled the last part and in seconds everyone else was in the room, and they saw batman looking very pissed, and me looking shocked.

"that was Match, he's another superman clone of Luther's, but he only has Superman's DNA in him, he doesn't have any human DNA, so he has almost all of Superman's powers." I told batman, and the others listened, not knowing what had happened yet, "he's supposed to be locked up, but someone must have let him out, but I don't know why he took Ann."

"MATCH TOOK ANN.?" Wally yelled as soon as I finished and Batman turned to the team.

"you all knew there was another superman clone and you didn't tell anyone?" he was angry and we all knew it. "and know he's sent Ann to another dimension using the clock-masters machine."

"how would Match get a-hole of the clock-masters machine?" Robin asked Batman, but then he looked up sharply, "he's working with Luther."

"what? are you sure Robin?" I asked Robin as soon as he said it, by know I Had explained what had happened and everyone in the room was worried.

"I'm positive Conner." the Robin looked down, "I'm sorry."

"what do you mean, 'your sorry'?" Wally demanded, "your sorry about what."

but I was the one that explained. "Luther has made it so we can't bring Ann back from this world, she has to find a way back from what ever world she's on, and it could take years." as I said the last part I ran out of the room and down to the beach, where I sat on the rock that had become a meeting place for me and Ann.

after a couple minutes I felt someone sit down beside me, but I didn't look up, I continued to look out to see, hoping, wishing that this was all just a dream and that I would wake up and I would tell Ann about this and we would laugh because we were relieved that this wasn't really happening, but I knew that this was no dream, and that Ann really was gone. I felt an arm go around my shoulders and I looked up, I expected to see a member of my team, I had not been expecting to see, superman.

"she'll find a way back Conner, after all, she is Batman's daughter," Superman said, "and if she's anything like her father, when she gets back she'll probably yell at you for not trusting her, to come back."

Superman's voice was soft, and I could tell that he believed what he said, but I was still worried.

"but how long will it take her to get back?" I asked, and he must of heard the sorrow and pain in my voice because he hugged me.

"it doesn't really matter does it?" Superman said, "as long as she gets back."

"I asked her to marry me today," Superman poled back in surprise, "and she said yes."

"congratulations," Superman said as he hugged me again. "I can tell that the two of you really love each other."

I looked at Superman and thought back over the past, since the time I first showed up, Superman had made me think he hated me, but know he was being nice to me? why?.

"why do you hate me?" I asked hm, and by the way his head snapped up to look at me I could tell he was shocked.

"I don't hate you Conner."

"then why do you always avoid me? you act like you don't want anything to do with me." I told him.

"I avoid you because," Superman took a deep breath, "I don't know anything about being a father, I've never had to try, but know, I avoided you because I thought you would be better off if you were looked after by people that actually know how to take care of a teenager I don't hate you Conner, in fact I would love to be your father, I'm just afraid I would mess it up and you would hate me."

"we'll never know unless we try," I told Superman as I smiled at him. "I would love to be able to call you dad, but I don't know if I'd be a very good son."

"like you said," Superman said, "we'll just have to be a family for a while to find out, that is if you'll allow me to be your father,"

"I would love to, dad." he smiled the minute I called him dad, and I somehow knew that by the time Ann comes back, Superman and I would be a family.

"know, how about we go talk to my wife, about adopting you as our son?" I looked at Superman in shock.

"your married?" I asked. and he laughed.

"I'm married as Clark Kent, to Lois Lane. know let's go talk to her." Superman poled me to my feet, and we headed back inside, the others were all sitting around in the living room discussing what they were going to do about Match and Luther.

"you aren't going to do anything, we're going to leave them alone and let them think that they've won," I told them and everyone looked at me in shock, my voice was strong and I could Tell that most of them had thought i would be sad and crying, "Ann will find a way back, but for know we just have to continue on as if nothing happened."

"why should we listen to you on this?" Wally asked me, and I looked at him to see that he was crying, ever since Ann showed up we have been more of a family then ever, and Ann adopted Wally as a little brother after the second day, the two of them had become close and I knew that he was almost as sad as I am. and I gave them all an answer to his question that made them all listen to me.

"because Ann is my fiancee," everyone looked shocked. "I asked her to marry me, and she said yes. I trust Ann to come back to me, and no matter how long it takes, I'll wait for her to come back, and while she's gone I'll act like she would want me to, like everything is fine, that I'm happy and I'll continue to live my live as if a piece of me isn't missing."

by the end of my little speech, most of the team was crying, but they all quickly agreed to my plan, Superman and I told them that we were going out and that we would be back later, and so we went to the garage and after changing into regular civilian clother's, we got into a car and went to metropolis.

the Daily Planet was huge, we parked out front and then Superman lead me in, we had stopped at a building and gotten papers signed that said I was Clark Kent's adopted son, so I was know calling him dad, and he had told me to call Lois mom, neither of us could wait to see what the people dad worked with had to say about the adoption.

"Clark, Conner," a woman said as soon as we entered a press room, she yelled it and every head turned to look at us, well, mostly me, dad had called her on the way here and explained about the adoption and everything, and I had found put that dad had told her all about me from the very beginning.

"hi mom." I said as I hugged her, feeling that it was the right thing to do, and every one else in the building seemed to be so shocked that some of them let there mouths drop open, questions almost immediately started to be asked, the most common one was 'you have a son?"

"Everyone." Dad said as he grabbed my shoulders and turned me to face every one else in the room, "this is Conner, he is one of the orphans Lois and I did that story on, and while doing the stroy we just fell in love with him, so we adopted him, Conner, this is everyone."

I laughed "it's nice to meet you 'everyone'" I said, and everyone in the room laughed with me, I could tell that I would be spending a lot of time here with my new parents. but for know, I was just going to enjoy having a mom and dad, and forget about the love of my life being taken from me.

* * *

hours later

* * *

"Conner, where have you been?" Wally asked me as I came through the door, dad, mom and I have been at the Daily Planet all day, we were going to the house for dinner, but dad and I went to mount justice to get my things, because I'm moving in with them.

"I've been with my parents." and only after I've said it did I realize what I had said, everyone in the room had gone still with shock the minute those words had left my mouth and now they were all staring at me, and then dad came in behind me.

"congratulation's everyone in the room said, they were all smiling know, and I saw Wally give his uncle some money.

"hurry up and pack, your mother will kill us if we are late for dinner." Superman told me, then he turned to Batman, "if you say 'I told you so' I will seriously kill you."

"I'm not going to say it," Batman said, "but I did tell you it would only take five minutes with him for the two of you to become a family."

"you just said 'I told you so'" Dad said annoyed at Batman, and then the two of them laughed.

I quickly went to my room and packed all of my things, which fit into one bag, the I went out to the living room and said goodbye to the team and told them I would see them tomorrow, and the I remembered the Library.

"I'll be back in a little while," I told dad, "I need to check something."

"okay, son.' dad said. and I headed out the door, I quickly wet to the beach and moved the rock aside, before heading down the passage way to the library.

"where is the other one?" Alexio asked as I came into the library.

"she has been taken to a different dimension." I told Alexio. and then my hand started to burn and looking down I saw that the ring he had given me had melted.

"the two of you have been separated, that means the spell is broken, I will leave now, you will never see me again and neither will the girl." Alexio said, "and neither of you will posses anything related to my library."

before I could say anything, I felt this weird sensation and then I was standing on the beach alone, I quickly went back inside and dad and I left so that mom wouldn't kill us for being late for dinner.

"what's wrong? you seem depressed." Dad asked me, I was on sphere and he was flying, we are now on our way to the Fortress of Solitude, and we are currently flying over the Arctic. "and you haven't said a word since we left Mount Justice."

"everything's fine, I'm just worried about Ann." I told dad, and it was a half truth, I was worried about Ann, I had been hoping that Alexio would know of a way for me to get Ann back, but know he left. and if not he could have at least helped me find out what the machine had been, but now he was gone. "what if she can't find a way back?"

"she will find her way back Conner." Dad told me, he flu closer to me and messed up my hair, making me smile at him. "she loves you Conner, she's agreed to marry you hasn't she? she will come back. you just have to give it time."

"thank you." I told dad, "I don't mean to be depressed, I'm just really worried, I love her."

"everything will be okay, and the two of you will be together again." dad told me. "it might take time, but you will be together again."

I smiled and then turned all my attention towards sphere, because I had just had an amazing idea, I quickly told sphere to go faster and she sped up, until we were far ahead of dad, but then she was laughing and flying after me. we raced each other until we got to the Fortress, and then we quickly went inside and to the kitchen, where mom had dinner prepared and waiting for us when we got there.

"how did the team take it?" mom asked me as I kissed her cheek.

I only spent five hours with them today and we already act as if we have always been a family, I kissed mom on the cheek, I confined in dad, and I already loved them both. I couldn't explain it, but I felt at peace when I was around the two of them, I felt like I belonged.

"they took it pretty well, they all seemed to already know about it," i told mom as I sat down and put some food on my plate, as soon as mom saw how little food was on my pate she grabbed it and put more chicken and salad on it.

"I don't care if you don't eat a lot," she told me, and I saw dad smiling behind her. "you are much to skinny and you need more fat on those bones."

"I don't have any fat on me as it is, I'm nothing but muscle." I said with a smile, and all tree of us just started laughing, mom turned her back on me to speak to dad and I slipped my chicken to wolf, but dad saw it and he was looking at me questioningly when I looked up, mom saw the stair and turned just in time to see wolf eat the chicken.

"Conner Kent, I can not believe you just gave your food to your Wolf." she sounded really mad.

"I can't eat meat." I quickly explained, and mom and dad looked at me in shock, "I do't know why, but when ever I eat meat, I get really sick, and I can't stop throwing up."

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, I just can't eat meat and Wolf loves it." I continued, "and it's just habit to give him my meat."

"it's alright, I'm not mad." mom told me as she kissed my cheek, "I didn't know, I'll try not to give you meat anymore but I might forget, and I'll try to remember Wolf."

I smiled at her, "thanks mom, I love you." I told her, and I meant it, "and I love you to dad."

"we love you to son," they both said, and then they were hugging me. and I knew that I was home.

**Ann's POV.**

I slowly opened my eyes, I was on a infirmary bed, but I wasn't in the cave infirmary, so where was I? I quietly got up, and then I realized that I was in different clothes, I wasn't in my own any more, so someone changed me, but who? I started walking towards the door on the other side of the room, but before I reached it, the door opened and a man came in, a man dressed like Captain America...

**where has Ann been transported that she would find Captain America? you'll have to read to find our.**


	11. Avengers

_recap:_

_"it's a great solution and it will work," Conner said, and then he looked at me with a worried look on his face, "but we still have to tell the others about us getting married." _

_"they are all at dinner, so let's go tell them now." I told Conner as I grabbed his hand and yanked him to his feet before pulling him towards the kitchen, but before we got there Conner yanked me into another room, that was empty except for Batman, who was standing at a table looking at some papers._

_"let's start with your father." Conner said, and then we both took a deep breath and walked towards my father. _

**_MEANWHILE._**

**Match's POV **

"look at him, the little brat actually seems happy" Luther said as he and I watched a video of that little b**ch excepting Conner's marriage proposal, "maybe we should do something to mess with his happiness, and to inform him that I haven't forgotten him."

"I agree father," I told him, "and I know just the way to destroy his happiness."

my name is 'Match' or that is what I'm called. I'm another one of Luther's attempts at cloning superman, and I look exactly like Conner. when I was first created I couldn't talk, I couldn't think, and the only thing I cared about was destroying Superman, and anyone that bears his symbol. that was a year ago, in the past year Luther has been running experiments on me to try to make me more intelligent, and he has succeeded, I can now talk, think and act on my own.

I call Luther 'father' because since Conner won't except Luther as his father, I have. Luther and I spend a-lot of time together and although we arn't as close as father and son, we have decided that we are so much alike that we could actually be family, and so we have decided to be father and son.

both of us hate superman, and superboy, we both wat to destroy the justice league, we both want a world without superheroes. and we both we the power we could gain if we worked together as a family. and so that is why I call him father.

"how?" dad asked me, he looked pleased that I had come up with a way to ruin Conner's happiness.

"we simply take the object of his happiness," I told dad, then I turned to him and smiled, "we take his new bride."

my father and I laughed as we thought of the pain it would cause Conner to lose the woman he loves, and then I thought of something that had me a little worried.

"but what will we do with her when we get her?" I asked my father, and he stopped laughing, we both thought about the problem for a while, and I finally had an Idea. "we can send her to an alternate dimension."

"I love it, we can send her to a world where there is no chance of her ever getting back to our own." dad said as he smiled, then he went over to a machine that had been sitting in a corner for the past year, unused. "we can use the clock-master's machine, and then destroy it as soon as she's through."

my father and I laughed together and then started to discuss how we were going to get the girl away from Conner, we finally decided on a plan that was just so simple we couldn't believe we had't thought of it before.

**Conner's POV**

everything was happening so fast, Ann agreeing to marry me, the library, just everything. but I don't care, because Ann and I are going to get married and be together forever.

Ann and I are currently walking towards her father, we were going to tell him about our engagement and we are both worried, but it had to be done and we both agreed that it was better to tell him before anyone else. as we got closer to him Batman turned and looked at us, and I could tell by the look in his eyes that he knew something was up, when we were right in-front of him he nodded his head at me and then poled Ann into his arms for a hug, she hugged him back, and I could easily see the love they shared.

"what are go going to tell me that has you both so worried." Batman asked us when he poled away from the hug, "and don't try telling me your not worried because I can see in your eyes that you are."

Ann and I looked at each other and then I turned to Batman and just said it, "I asked Ann you merry me," his eyes widened and before he could say anything I continued, "and she said yes."

Batman looked from me to Ann, and then he smiled, "it took you long enough," he laughed and when Ann and I looked at him confused he explained, "I knew that it would only be a matter of time before you asked her, but I thought it would be sooner than this."

"you knew I was going to ask her to marry me?" I asked Batman confused, "and your okay with us getting married?"

"of course I knew," Batman said, "and why wouldn't I be okay with it? the two of you love each other, and the most important thing is that my daughter is happy, and you make her happy Conner."

"thank you." I told batman, but then Batman leaned towards me and whispered in my ear.

"if you ever hurt my baby girl, I will personally hurt you," Batman whispered, "so I advise you to treat her right."

batman stated to pole back but I whispered in his ear first. "I love her, and I'll kill myself before I hurt her."

the two of us looked at each other until we heard a cry of surprise from behind us, and we turned just in time to see some-one that looked like me, shoving Ann through some kind of portal, the other me turned to us and laughed before he quickly destroyed the machine and disappeared.

Batman and I were to shocked to move, but then Batman turned to me, "who was that?" he demanded, and I could tell he was pissed, "Conner explain KNOW," he yelled the last part and in seconds everyone else was in the room, and they saw batman looking very pissed, and me looking shocked.

"that was Match, he's another superman clone of Luther's, but he only has Superman's DNA in him, he doesn't have any human DNA, so he has almost all of Superman's powers." I told batman, and the others listened, not knowing what had happened yet, "he's supposed to be locked up, but someone must have let him out, but I don't know why he took Ann."

"MATCH TOOK ANN.?" Wally yelled as soon as I finished and Batman turned to the team.

"you all knew there was another superman clone and you didn't tell anyone?" he was angry and we all knew it. "and know he's sent Ann to another dimension using the clock-masters machine."

"how would Match get a-hole of the clock-masters machine?" Robin asked Batman, but then he looked up sharply, "he's working with Luther."

"what? are you sure Robin?" I asked Robin as soon as he said it, by know I Had explained what had happened and everyone in the room was worried.

"I'm positive Conner." the Robin looked down, "I'm sorry."

"what do you mean, 'your sorry'?" Wally demanded, "your sorry about what."

but I was the one that explained. "Luther has made it so we can't bring Ann back from this world, she has to find a way back from what ever world she's on, and it could take years." as I said the last part I ran out of the room and down to the beach, where I sat on the rock that had become a meeting place for me and Ann.

after a couple minutes I felt someone sit down beside me, but I didn't look up, I continued to look out to see, hoping, wishing that this was all just a dream and that I would wake up and I would tell Ann about this and we would laugh because we were relieved that this wasn't really happening, but I knew that this was no dream, and that Ann really was gone. I felt an arm go around my shoulders and I looked up, I expected to see a member of my team, I had not been expecting to see, superman.

"she'll find a way back Conner, after all, she is Batman's daughter," Superman said, "and if she's anything like her father, when she gets back she'll probably yell at you for not trusting her, to come back."

Superman's voice was soft, and I could tell that he believed what he said, but I was still worried.

"but how long will it take her to get back?" I asked, and he must of heard the sorrow and pain in my voice because he hugged me.

"it doesn't really matter does it?" Superman said, "as long as she gets back."

"I asked her to marry me today," Superman poled back in surprise, "and she said yes."

"congratulations," Superman said as he hugged me again. "I can tell that the two of you really love each other."

I looked at Superman and thought back over the past, since the time I first showed up, Superman had made me think he hated me, but know he was being nice to me? why?.

"why do you hate me?" I asked hm, and by the way his head snapped up to look at me I could tell he was shocked.

"I don't hate you Conner."

"then why do you always avoid me? you act like you don't want anything to do with me." I told him.

"I avoid you because," Superman took a deep breath, "I don't know anything about being a father, I've never had to try, but know, I avoided you because I thought you would be better off if you were looked after by people that actually know how to take care of a teenager I don't hate you Conner, in fact I would love to be your father, I'm just afraid I would mess it up and you would hate me."

"we'll never know unless we try," I told Superman as I smiled at him. "I would love to be able to call you dad, but I don't know if I'd be a very good son."

"like you said," Superman said, "we'll just have to be a family for a while to find out, that is if you'll allow me to be your father,"

"I would love to, dad." he smiled the minute I called him dad, and I somehow knew that by the time Ann comes back, Superman and I would be a family.

"know, how about we go talk to my wife, about adopting you as our son?" I looked at Superman in shock.

"your married?" I asked. and he laughed.

"I'm married as Clark Kent, to Lois Lane. know let's go talk to her." Superman poled me to my feet, and we headed back inside, the others were all sitting around in the living room discussing what they were going to do about Match and Luther.

"you aren't going to do anything, we're going to leave them alone and let them think that they've won," I told them and everyone looked at me in shock, my voice was strong and I could Tell that most of them had thought i would be sad and crying, "Ann will find a way back, but for know we just have to continue on as if nothing happened."

"why should we listen to you on this?" Wally asked me, and I looked at him to see that he was crying, ever since Ann showed up we have been more of a family then ever, and Ann adopted Wally as a little brother after the second day, the two of them had become close and I knew that he was almost as sad as I am. and I gave them all an answer to his question that made them all listen to me.

"because Ann is my fiancee," everyone looked shocked. "I asked her to marry me, and she said yes. I trust Ann to come back to me, and no matter how long it takes, I'll wait for her to come back, and while she's gone I'll act like she would want me to, like everything is fine, that I'm happy and I'll continue to live my live as if a piece of me isn't missing."

by the end of my little speech, most of the team was crying, but they all quickly agreed to my plan, Superman and I told them that we were going out and that we would be back later, and so we went to the garage and after changing into regular civilian clother's, we got into a car and went to metropolis.

the Daily Planet was huge, we parked out front and then Superman lead me in, we had stopped at a building and gotten papers signed that said I was Clark Kent's adopted son, so I was know calling him dad, and he had told me to call Lois mom, neither of us could wait to see what the people dad worked with had to say about the adoption.

"Clark, Conner," a woman said as soon as we entered a press room, she yelled it and every head turned to look at us, well, mostly me, dad had called her on the way here and explained about the adoption and everything, and I had found put that dad had told her all about me from the very beginning.

"hi mom." I said as I hugged her, feeling that it was the right thing to do, and every one else in the building seemed to be so shocked that some of them let there mouths drop open, questions almost immediately started to be asked, the most common one was 'you have a son?"

"Everyone." Dad said as he grabbed my shoulders and turned me to face every one else in the room, "this is Conner, he is one of the orphans Lois and I did that story on, and while doing the stroy we just fell in love with him, so we adopted him, Conner, this is everyone."

I laughed "it's nice to meet you 'everyone'" I said, and everyone in the room laughed with me, I could tell that I would be spending a lot of time here with my new parents. but for know, I was just going to enjoy having a mom and dad, and forget about the love of my life being taken from me.

* * *

hours later

* * *

"Conner, where have you been?" Wally asked me as I came through the door, dad, mom and I have been at the Daily Planet all day, we were going to the house for dinner, but dad and I went to mount justice to get my things, because I'm moving in with them.

"I've been with my parents." and only after I've said it did I realize what I had said, everyone in the room had gone still with shock the minute those words had left my mouth and now they were all staring at me, and then dad came in behind me.

"congratulation's everyone in the room said, they were all smiling know, and I saw Wally give his uncle some money.

"hurry up and pack, your mother will kill us if we are late for dinner." Superman told me, then he turned to Batman, "if you say 'I told you so' I will seriously kill you."

"I'm not going to say it," Batman said, "but I did tell you it would only take five minutes with him for the two of you to become a family."

"you just said 'I told you so'" Dad said annoyed at Batman, and then the two of them laughed.

I quickly went to my room and packed all of my things, which fit into one bag, the I went out to the living room and said goodbye to the team and told them I would see them tomorrow, and the I remembered the Library.

"I'll be back in a little while," I told dad, "I need to check something."

"okay, son.' dad said. and I headed out the door, I quickly wet to the beach and moved the rock aside, before heading down the passage way to the library.

"where is the other one?" Alexio asked as I came into the library.

"she has been taken to a different dimension." I told Alexio. and then my hand started to burn and looking down I saw that the ring he had given me had melted.

"the two of you have been separated, that means the spell is broken, I will leave now, you will never see me again and neither will the girl." Alexio said, "and neither of you will posses anything related to my library."

before I could say anything, I felt this weird sensation and then I was standing on the beach alone, I quickly went back inside and dad and I left so that mom wouldn't kill us for being late for dinner.

"what's wrong? you seem depressed." Dad asked me, I was on sphere and he was flying, we are now on our way to the Fortress of Solitude, and we are currently flying over the Arctic. "and you haven't said a word since we left Mount Justice."

"everything's fine, I'm just worried about Ann." I told dad, and it was a half truth, I was worried about Ann, I had been hoping that Alexio would know of a way for me to get Ann back, but know he left. and if not he could have at least helped me find out what the machine had been, but now he was gone. "what if she can't find a way back?"

"she will find her way back Conner." Dad told me, he flu closer to me and messed up my hair, making me smile at him. "she loves you Conner, she's agreed to marry you hasn't she? she will come back. you just have to give it time."

"thank you." I told dad, "I don't mean to be depressed, I'm just really worried, I love her."

"everything will be okay, and the two of you will be together again." dad told me. "it might take time, but you will be together again."

I smiled and then turned all my attention towards sphere, because I had just had an amazing idea, I quickly told sphere to go faster and she sped up, until we were far ahead of dad, but then she was laughing and flying after me. we raced each other until we got to the Fortress, and then we quickly went inside and to the kitchen, where mom had dinner prepared and waiting for us when we got there.

"how did the team take it?" mom asked me as I kissed her cheek.

I only spent five hours with them today and we already act as if we have always been a family, I kissed mom on the cheek, I confined in dad, and I already loved them both. I couldn't explain it, but I felt at peace when I was around the two of them, I felt like I belonged.

"they took it pretty well, they all seemed to already know about it," i told mom as I sat down and put some food on my plate, as soon as mom saw how little food was on my pate she grabbed it and put more chicken and salad on it.

"I don't care if you don't eat a lot," she told me, and I saw dad smiling behind her. "you are much to skinny and you need more fat on those bones."

"I don't have any fat on me as it is, I'm nothing but muscle." I said with a smile, and all tree of us just started laughing, mom turned her back on me to speak to dad and I slipped my chicken to wolf, but dad saw it and he was looking at me questioningly when I looked up, mom saw the stair and turned just in time to see wolf eat the chicken.

"Conner Kent, I can not believe you just gave your food to your Wolf." she sounded really mad.

"I can't eat meat." I quickly explained, and mom and dad looked at me in shock, "I do't know why, but when ever I eat meat, I get really sick, and I can't stop throwing up."

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, I just can't eat meat and Wolf loves it." I continued, "and it's just habit to give him my meat."

"it's alright, I'm not mad." mom told me as she kissed my cheek, "I didn't know, I'll try not to give you meat anymore but I might forget, and I'll try to remember Wolf."

I smiled at her, "thanks mom, I love you." I told her, and I meant it, "and I love you to dad."

"we love you to son," they both said, and then they were hugging me. and I knew that I was home.

**Ann's POV.**

I slowly opened my eyes, I was on a infirmary bed, but I wasn't in the cave infirmary, so where was I? I quietly got up, and then I realized that I was in different clothes, I wasn't in my own any more, so someone changed me, but who? I started walking towards the door on the other side of the room, but before I reached it, the door opened and a man came in, a man dressed like Captain America...

**where has Ann been transported that she would find Captain America? you'll have to read to find our.**


	12. movies and dimensions

**Conner's POV.**

"Conner, what will it take to make you smile?" Wally demanded, it's been over a month, and the only thing we have heard from Ann is that she's alright, she told Batman so through her necklace. but I refused to smile until Ann was safely back in my arms. and no one has managed to make me smile, not even my parents. "we'll do anything, just smile."

Wally, Kaldur, Zatanna, Dick, Megan, L'gann, Roy, Artemas, Flash, Black Cannery, Superman, and I were all sitting in the living room eating pizza that flash had brought over. the only one that wasn't here is Batman, and he was here, until he left about half an hour ago, with no explanation about why he was leaving. ever since he heard from Ann, Batman has been acting lime a caged cat, he would pace for no reason, and he always seemed to be on the edge for no reason.

we are all just sitting in the living room, doing nothing. I'm sitting on the floor trying to ignore the others, but they are all staring at me and trying to make me smile by doing different things.

Wally put on a pink frilly dress, a wig and make-up, and danced around the room singing at the top of his lungs, but as funny as it was, I still wasn't smiling.

Kaldur did a bunch of tricks with water, he made it form pictures and images that had most of the others laughing, but I didn't even smile.

Zatanna turned Wally into a bunch of different animals and then turned Dick into a doll and dressed him in a bunch of different doll clothing, but when every one else laughed, I remained quit.

Dick did some of his acrobat's and it almost made me smile, but I didn't.

Megan did a bunch of her martian tricks, and then she and L'gann did an act that involved a bunch of yelling, but I didn't smile, they only managed to make me even more grim.

Roy and Artemas did a fake fight, that involved Roy getting kicked in the crotch, Artemas getting spanked and both of them ending up with a very hurt body, and for some reason, every one laughed at this, but I didn't find it funny, I couldn't smile until I knew my love was safe.

Flash made a tornado and destroyed Black Canaries looks, and so she beat him up until he begged for her forgiveness. and Superman just sat on the ground beside me and polled me into a hug, knowing that I wouldn't smile until I was ready

"hey bat's, where did you disappear to?" Wally asked as Batman came, Batman was carrying a box, and as soon as he saw it Dick jumped up and ran to the DVD player and turning on the TV and held his hand out to Batman, who rummaged in the box before poling out a CD that said _"family"_, and as he poled it out Dick spoke.

"no, please can't we start with something else?" Dick pleaded, but Batman just shook his head.

"we are trying to make Conner smile, and this disc will have him laughing." Batman said, and then he handed the disc to Dick, who frowned, but still put the disc in the player, before the two of them sat down on the floor next to dad and me, Batman had grabbed the remote and he now pushed play, and the TV started to show what was on the disc.

_a seven year old Dick came onto the screen, he had tears in his eyes and he was holding his arm, which looked like it had been dislocated._

_"Dick" Bruce (every one knows who Batman is know) sounded worried, as he walked over to Dick and gently looked at his arm. and then a ten year old Ann came on to the screen and Bruce rounded on her. "what did you do?" _

_"Dick and I were fighting and he came at me and I acted on instinct, I dislocated his shoulder, but I didn't mean to, I swear." Ann now had tears in her eyes and Dick walked up to Ann and rapped his little arms around her, and Bruce rapped his arms around them both._

_"it's okay Ann," Dick said, "we're family, we stick together through everything. isn't that right Bruce."_

_"that's right Dick," Bruce said, and then he gently pushed them both towards the stairs, "now its bedtime for you both."_

**the screen went black.**

_ "Alfred have you seen Dick?" Bruce came onto the screen, he looked worried._

_"I have not Master Bruce." a voice said from behind the camera, "have you checked his room? maybe he is taking a nap." _

_"I'll check," Bruce started towards the stairs but then he turned back to the camera, "are you almost done with Dicks birthday cake?"_

_"yes master Bruce. I finished it this morning." Alfred said, and Bruce nodded before heading up the stairs with the camera following him, he turned towards it and raised an eyebrow, Alfred answered his unanswered question. "you know how much I love making home movies, and I have nothing else to do around here today, so I thought I would tape you, Dick and Ann."_

_the two of them walked to a door and Bruce knocked, and they heard a muffled yell from the other side of the door, Bruce quickly tried the door but only to find it locked, so he stepped back and and kicked the door, after a couple kicks the door slammed open and they saw Dick, he was lying hogtied on the floor, with a gag in his mouth, in seconds Bruce was at his side and untying him._

_"Dick what happened? who did this?" Bruce asked, he finished untying the boy and he had poled him into his arms._

_"I was doing my homework when Ann came in and asked me where her necklace was, and I told her that I had found it on the ground and picked it up, but ti was caught on the rug and the chain snapped, I gave her back the necklace and then we started arguing and then she just hogtied me." Dick told Bruce, and then he looked at Bruce, "why is Ann so mad today?"_

_"I have two guesses, 1) she's broken up with her boyfriend." and then Bruce looked at Dick and he smiled, "or 2) she's PMSing." and both Bruce and Dick started laughing._

I couldn't help it, just seeing her on a tape was enough to remind me how much I loved her, and watching these two memories made me realise just how much her Dad and Brother loved her, and I couldn't help but smile at the first memory, and laugh along with the others at the second.

I looked up and everyone was looking at me and smiling.

"yay, you're smiling." Dick said and then he hugged me, and soon everyone else in the room was hugging me, and I felt at peace, because I knew that I had a family to turn to as I waited for the return of the woman I love.

* * *

**Ann's POV.**

l looking around the room, I studied everyone. Batman looks the same as he does in my own dimension, there is a boy at his side, that looks to be about 16, and beside him is Conner, he looks exactly like my own Conner but he is older. after Conner is Alfred, who looks the same as he does in my dimension just a lot older. and after Alfred is a man in a black and blue suit, even though he older and in a different suit it's easy for me to recognise Dick, but the girl hiding behind him is who caught my attention. she has red hair and brown eyes, but what caught my attention was the fact that she has a tail and wolf ears, it was easy to tell that she had been spliced and from how scared she looked I was guessing that she had only just been spliced, I looked into her eyes and what I saw there made me angry, I had seen that look in my own eyes, before. it was the look I had just after the joker raped me when I was ten. I turned back to Batman.

"even if you're not my own beloved Batman, its been to long since I've seen that wonderful suit that I'm just glad you are Batman." I said, and Dick chuckled, making me look at him with a raised brow. "is there something you would like to say Richard?"

they all looked extremaly surprised that I knew his name, and I could tell from the looks that passed between them that they were trying to decide whether I was a friend of foe, but ignoring the looks I spoke to Dick again, deciding to lighten the mood by teasing Dick. "I like your new suit, although. I think your Robin suit was more you. it showed your fun loving nature, and although the bad guys didn't know it. it gave them a key as to who you were behind the mask, now you just look like a guy in a hero costume that likes to scare little kids."

and just like that the boy and the girl were both laughing, "I like you," the boy said, but then he raised a brow at me "but are you a friend?"

"of course I'm a friend, this might not be my dimension but Bruce is still my father and Dick is still my little brother." everyone was shocked by this statement, and I knew that I had caught them off guard, and that almost made me smile, as I remembered how hard it was to catch my dad and brother off guard.

"you're Bruce's daughter" Dick asked shocked, he looked like he was going to faint, and I knew that if it wasn't for Batman's image, he probably would have been as freaked out as him, but he had an image to uphold and he obviously wasn't going to let me ruin it.

"didn't I just say that?" the I asked Dick annoyed, and Conner couldn't help but chuckle, making me turn my gaze to him, which instantly silenced him, but made the girl smile, so I turned to her, and as soon as I saw her I smiled and before anyone could say anything, I had gone down on one knee and was reaching out a hand to her, "you look like you could use a bath, while these men try to find a way for me to get back to my own dimension, why don't you and I go get cleaned up."

the girl smiled at me and then took my hand and allowed me to pole her up, we started to head towards the door but before we got very far Batman stopped us.

"I think you need to tell us more about you before we get to work on finding a way to send you back to your own dimension." he told me, "and we still don't know your name."

"of course, I'm sorry." I said, shaking my head at my forgetfulness, "my name is Annabeth Marie Wayne, I'm the daughter of Bruce Anthony Wayne, who is also Batman, I am known as Shadow when I am in this suit, I am sixteen, and I am engaged, with dad's approval of course. but I was attacked by Luther and Match and they sent me to a different dimension, they managed to make a portal that was supposed to send me home, but instead it sent mo here, and know, like I said, I need to get cleaned up, it looks like this girl does to, so we are going to leave you men to find a way to get me home, and we are going to go make ourselves presentable."

"alright, we will see if we can find a way to send you home, but we will need something from your dimension so that we can lock on to its location." he said, and after thinking for a while I reached up and poled off my mask, I almost smiled at the shock I saw on their faces when my appearance change. "how?"

"I've put little electrics into my mask and it makes it so every time I put on my mask, my appearance will change, I tried doing it to Batman's and Robins mask's, but the two of you only lasted a day before you were telling me to take them out because they were to uncomfortable." I explained. and Batman nodded, before he took my mask and nodded towards the door, giving us leave to get cleaned up. and we headed out the door. leaving the men to find a way to get me home.

the girl and I walked up the stairs and I led her to a giant bathroom on the second floor of the mansion, there was a giant bathtub and a big shower, there was a wall in between the two.

"I never did get your name." I told her.

"it's Jay." she told me, and I smiled.

"well Jay. why don't you get into the bath while I take a shower, and then I'll help you get clean, you look like you might have some trouble." I said, and then she turned to me and I smiled at her, I knew what she was thinking, she was worried about what I would say about the splicing, so I decided to try and reassure her "I don't need you to tell me what happened to you, I've seen splicing before, and I know from personal experience how you look after being raped."

my last sentance seemed to suprise her, and antsapating what her wuestion was, I answered. "I might be Batman's daughter, but I'm also Bruce Wayne's, and that made a lot of people want to kidnap me while I was growing up, my dad couldn't always protect me, no matter how hard he tried, I was kidnapped once when I was ten by the Joker, and he raped me. it killed my dad,but it made it so he allowed me to train and become a hero."

"I know how it feels to be raped by the Joker." she said quietly, but not so quietly that I didn't hear what she said, and my head snapped up and turned towards her,seeing my unasked question she answered it. "yes, it was the Joker that raped me, and it was only this morning, same with the splicing."

"I'm sorry." I said, and even I could hear the sincerity of my words, and it made her smile. "but as an older sister, I have to ask, what is going on between you and Dick?"

by now we had decided to just take a bath together (as friends) so that we could talk. so now both of us were in the bathtub and we were washing our hair.

"I think I love him," she told me. and now she just couldn't seem to stop, "Will and I have been friends since we were ten, and last week I met Dick, and he asked me out, and when will found out he insisted on coming with until he knew more about the man that asked me out, and he found out it was Dick, and when Dick dropped me off he kissed me, and then Joker grabbed me after he had left, and everything happened., I was turned into a freak with a wolf's tail and ears. and know Dick will never love me."

I knew then that Jay and Dick were meant to be together, and I told myself that when I got back to my own time I was going to see if Jay existed in my dimension and if so, I was going to get her and Dick together. Jay and I had finished washing and I got us some clothes, then we walked down to the cave and saw the men gathered around a machine, and know Dick turned to us.

"we can send you home right now Annabeth." Dick said, "although I would really like to get to know the sister I never had. why are you in such a hurry to back to your dimension."

and I smiled, then Bruce turned the machine on, and a portal opened, which I walked towards, but then I turned back to Jay.

"I loved talking with you Jay, and I really hope you exist in my dimension, because you and Dick seem to belong together, and I would love to be able to call you my sister-in-law." then I smiled at her and turned to the others, "I want to get back to my dimension so badly Dick, because I'm engaged, and I dearly miss the man I'm engaged to. "

I looked at Jay and then let my eyes wander over to Conner, and I knew that Jay got my message as soon as she nodded to me and with a smile on my face, I stepped threw the portal. I soon found myself standing in the middle of the living room of Mount-Justice, surrounded by my friends and family, and there was Conner, before I could stop myself I was kissing him, and him me. but then I remembered something and I let go of Conner, and running to my room I grabbed a watch off my desk and ran back to the portal, before going threw.

the watch changed the apperance of the wearer, and I quickly grabbed Jay's hand and put the watch on her wrist, "this is a watch that will hide the tail and ears when your out in public, all you have to do is press this button and they will disappear." I told Jay, then I kissed her cheek and after dropping a little bomb on the portal so it would blow up as soon as I went threw, I jumped threw the portal again.

"Ann, what happened." Dick asked me as he and dad hugged me.

"let's sit down and I'll tell you." I said, and when Conner sat down on the coach, I sat down on his lap and settled in to tell them everything that had happened.

**Conner: thank you for returning my love to me.**

**Ann: yes thank you, and please say I get to find a Jay in my dimension?**

**Me: your both welcome, and I don't know if you'll be able to find a Jay or not.**

**Ann: if I do, you should make it so we have a double wedding.**

**Me: that would be wonderful, and I could take an idea for the wedding out of my dream book.**

**Conner: what is a dream book?**

**Me: it's a book where you right down all your ideas for the future, like what you want your wedding to be like, and what your dream house is like, and just things like that.**

**Conner: okay.**


	13. of weddings and honey-moons

**Ann: what is this chapter going to be about?**

**Me: you'll have to read and see, I'm not telling.**

**Conner: are you going to separate Ann and me again?**

**Me: maybe, I don't know, I'll start writing and see what happens, will you Conner?**

**Conner: the author doesn't own Justice League or Young Justice Characters.**

* * *

**Ann's P_O_V**

"Then I said goodbye and came through the portal." I finished. We were all sitting in the living room; I have been telling them what happened when I was – kind of – kidnapped, while I was telling it, I couldn't help but notice the way Superman stayed close to Conner and how he made eye-contact and smiled at him a lot, I didn't know what had happened between them, but I loved it, and I could tell that it was good for Conner.

"But why did you go back through the portal?" Wally asked, he was sitting on the ground next to my father, who had sat at my feet so he could hold my hand and look at me as often as possible, it was almost as if he was afraid I would disappear again.

"because I wanted to give Jay something to help her hide her new ears and tail, and I wanted to get a picture of her." I told them all, and feeling Conner squeeze my hand and looking at him I saw a look in his eye that clearly asked me what I was hiding? and I sent him a look back telling him I would explain latter, he nodded and I turned back to the others, "any other questions?"

"I have one." Robin said and I looked at him, he had that look about him that warned me I wasn't going to like what he was about to ask. "when is the wedding?"

"tomorrow" Conner and I said in harmony and the others instantly started in shock, they had no idea how we were getting married when I had just gotten back and I have had no time to plan a wedding, what they don't know is that my father planned everything for me, when I was with the avengers and I had contacted my dad, I had given him a hand signal asking him to plan the wedding using my wedding book.

my wedding book is a book that I've kept since I was ten, it has everything about my wedding in it since I started planning it when I was ten, I have everything already planned and all my father had to do was do what was in the book and knowing my father like I did, I know he did it just as I wrote. it was going to be perfect, and I knew Conner would think the same since I had shown him my wedding book shortly after he said he loved me.

"how?" Wally asked, and Conner and I just smiled at each other and speaking in harmony again we told Wally, "none of your business."

the clock struck twelve and Conner and I told the others goodnight and headed off to our rooms, or more correctly, my room. we cuddled up on my bed and soon enough we fell asleep in each others arms.

**THE NEXT DAY...**

"Conner, its bad luck to see the bride on your wedding day" I told Conner, he was standing outside the door and I was putting on my wedding dress with the help of my maid of honor-Wonder Woman- and my bridesmaids, Zatanna, and Artemas. I was trying to get Conner to leave, since I didn't want anything going wrong and I wanted Conner to be surprised when he saw me in my dress.

"Conner Kent if you don't leave right know I'm calling your father to make you." Wonder Woman yelled through the door, and outside we heard Conner chuckling and then his footsteps as he walked away, then Wonder Woman turned back to me and smiled, "know lets finish getting you into your wedding dress."

my wedding dress is white, made from the finest lace, it is all white with the back longer than the front, it was beautiful and i loved it, my heels are white two inch heels with the front decorated with diamonds. my veil is vintage lace that reaches almost to the floor and almost completely covers me. in all, my outfit was beautiful, but since most of the people at my wedding are members of the Justice League, everyone is wearing masks, and I am no exception, my mask is white and covers only my eyes, with a flower on the side. then early this morning my father gave be a diamond hair pin that had belonged to his great-great-great-grandmother, which was now holding my hair in place on top of my head. I now turned to look at my bridesmaids and maid-of-honor.

all their dresses are black, and picked just for them.

Wonder-Woman's dress goes a little past her knees, and it is almost sleeveless, it fit her form perfectly and it showed off her entire body, her heels are three inch black heels that were not only beautiful but on her, deadly. then her mask is silver, like mine it only covers her eyes, it has to be held in place, but since Wonder-Woman doesn't wear a mask anyways, it was perfect.

Artemas's dress is black and gold, reaching to her knees, the top was black the the bottom was black with a gold design it showed off her form, while still allowing her room to move, her heels are black three inch heels that like Wonder-Woman's, are beautiful but deadly. then her mask is white and gold, it has feathers coming out one side, and it has to be held, but Artemas fell in love with it and didn't care that she would have to hold it in place all day.

Zatanna's dress is just plain black with one strap over her right shoulder, over her chest is a pattern of black flowers, it fit her to the skin and I knew that Dick would be having trouble breathing once he saw her, her heels are gray, two inch heels, they were plain but fit her, and like the other twos, they were deadly. then her mask was black, she didn't have to hold it in place, and it went perfectly with her dress.

in all. the three of them looked like angels.

"what are the males wearing?" Zatanna asked. and I quickly answered.

"they are all just wearing their everyday hero suits, but Conner will be wearing a tux." I told her, "after all, everyone goes to weddings to see the Brides and her girls, not the men."

"true, do you think we've made them wait long enough?" Artemas asked, and I looked at the clock, before turning back to them and nodding, now that it was time, I couldn't find my voice to speak.

Wonder-Woman walked to the door and sticking her hand out, she gave the signal for it to start, and it soon became very quit outside, we were at Mount Justice, we were just having it in the living room, since that was the easiest place to decorate the way I wanted, we had used holograms to make it look like a beautiful garden and it made for the perfect setting. my dad came in with Dick, Wally, and Superman behind him. they were all just wearing their hero suits, but they looked handsome all the same. Dick went and stood beside Zatanna, Wally beside Artemas, and Superman beside Wonder-Woman, Dad stood next to me and I linked my arm with his, before smiling up at him and looking towards the door as Wonder-Woman and Superman, followed by Dick and Zatanna and then Wally and Artemas went out the door, and then it was my turn.

I walked down the aisle and my eyes fcused on Conner at the end, he was handsome in his tux, and I found myself wanting to kiss him, but I knew that, that came later, so I slowly walked up the aisle and stopped beside Conner, my dad took my hand and placed it in Conners before kissing my cheek and taking his place infront of Conner and I, ready to marry us.

why is Batman marrying us? because Conner and I are going to be married twice, once by Batman in front of the league so they know we are married and they can watch, and with out hero identities. and then once as our human identities with just those who know who we really are, so we will be married twice.

"Ladies, and Gentleman, and Flash. we have gathered here today to witness as these two bind themselves to each other in marriage, you all know that this little wedding is just valid in the League and that they will get married as their other self's when none of us are around. they didn't have to have this wedding, but they wanted their friends in the league to be able to be there for their wedding and this is the only way they could, without telling you all who they are behind the masks. I can't marry these two and have it be legal, but today these two will say there vows, and pledge themselves together, and all in the League will know them as husband and wife." Batman said, and as he quited for a moment I looked around quickly and noticed tears in many eyes, and I quickly hid a smile, my father truly had a way of speaking. "Super-Boy your vows."

"Shadow, when I first met you, you seemed like the type that would go off and party with out a second thought, you looked like a model and everyone thought you were a demon, but I saw something in you then that made me believe that it was just a mask, that you were hiding something from the world, and I was determined to find out what, I asked you out, and surprisingly you said yes, since that first date I've learned that you are not what you appeared to be, you hate parties and you only go to them to support your friends, you are beautiful, but you don't see yourself as such, you are an angel, you volunteer at orphanages and hospitals, you read books to needy children, and you spend most of your time doing very UN-lady-like things." as Conner spoke I felt tears begin to form behind my eyes. "you love to read, you hate cooking with a passion and nothing but the threat of death to a loved one could made you bake, you love spending time in forests and meadows with no other people, you love weapons and fighting. but as tom-boyish as you seem, you can be so lady-like sometimes that you seem like a real princess, and that is what you are to me, a princess. you have become my world Shadow, I love you with all my heart, and I will know ask you once again...will you be my wife?"

"yes." I managed to say, I had tears running down my cheeks, and I was suddenly thankful to hating wearing makup. I looked down as Conner slipped a ring onto my finger, it was a beautiful band of silver with a beautiful arrangment of diamonds on the front, and it fit my finger perfectly, I smiled at Conner, and then took his hand in mine as Batman told me to say my vows.

"Super-boy, when I first met you, you seemed rude, uncaring, distant, and just plain out mean, but I quickly learned that it was just a front you put up so people wouldn't see the pain you felt, the pain from being rejected by Superman, and betrayed by someone you loved, and of having to look at your family everyday and know that any day the light could come and hurt them to try and get you, when I agreed to go on that date with you, I thought it would be just another date with just another guy, I never thought you would make me fall in love with you after only five minutes," I told him, and I could see the love in his eyes as he stared deep into mine. "I learned that you are, caring, nice, wonderful, intelligent, loving, and fun, I could stand here for the next three days listening all the wonderful things you are, for those are just a couple. you made me love you. you comforted me and gave me somewhere to go when I needed to get away from my life, you became my best-friend in a matter of minutes and now I couldn't't imagine my life without you, I love you more than anything in the world, so I ask you now...will you be my husband?"

"yes." he said and I slipped his ring onto his finger, it was just a simple gold ring, but it was engraved in very tiny letters, the vow I just made, the letters were so small only Superman and Super-boy could read them without one of my fathers machines, but that was perfect.

"then even though I can't legally pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." Batman said, and Conner grabbed me by the waist and yanking me to his chest, he kissed me longer and harder that ever before, and I gladly responded in kind. as everyone cheered, when we poled away from each-other I looked deep into his eyes, and I knew. Conner was mine, and no one was ever going to change that.

_ (I got bored and couldn't decide what to do for the honey-moon, so I decided to help myself by writing this conversation tell me if I should do it more)_

**Wally: that was beautiful, but I still haven't gotten to kiss the bride.**

**Conner: Wally, don't make me punch you.**

**Dick: I'll help Conner beat you up.**

**Ann: if anyone gets to beat Wally up for wanting to kiss me, it's me.**

**Me: stop arguing, I'm trying to think about where the honey-moon is going to be.**

**Ann: shouldn't we get married as our other self's first?**

**Me: YOU WILL! now are you going to let me finish the chapter? or are you going to interrupt again?**

**everyone together: CONTINUE!**

* * *

**Me: I thought you agreed not to interrupt anymore**

**Wally: I did, I lied.**

**Me: WALLY KNOCK. IT. OFF.**

**Wally: I just want to know what's going on!**

**Me: it's their Honer-Moon, give them some time to themselves.**

**Wally: they're having their honey-moon at Mount Justice, how can I be expected to leave them alone?**

**Me: I've been keeping you busy so the two of them can leave without you following to spy on them.**

**Wally: they're gone? you evil little writer.**

**Me: they need time alone, no one can know where they went. know will you please...**

**Wally: I won't stop until I find them.**

**Me: *hits wally with frying-pan* now, on to the honey-moon.**

* * *

**Conner's POV**

I made my way towards the bedroom of the little cabin where Ann and I were spending our honey-moon. it was a beautiful cabin at the top of one of the mountains in Alaska, my father had built this cabin when he had asked Lois Lane to marry him, they had spent their honey-moon here and now Ann and I were spending ours here. when he had built it dad had made it so that none of the cold from outside the cabin got in, he said he had used special technology to make it so not only would the cold stay out, but you could only get into the cabin if you knew the secret words, and dad had never told anyone but Lois, and me the secret words.

I was carrying a tray with breakfast for Ann and myself, there were pancakes, eggs, bacon, coffee and fresh apple juice - Ann doesn't like orange juice -. I used my foot to open the door, and I couldn't help but smile at the sleeping figure of Ann on the bed, the blankets were polled up to her chin, and I couldn't help but remember what happened last night, _(A/N I'm not going to describe it, but you all know what I mean)._ I crept up to the bed and smiling, I leaned down and pressed a kiss to Ann's forehead, which made her stir and wake, she smiled at me and kissed my lips before taking the tray from me and patting the bed beside her.

"this looks great Conner." Ann told me smiling. "it's wonderful, thank you."

"anything for my Golden Girl." I told her, knowing she would ask what i meant and I would be able to give her my present to her.

"Golden Girl?" Ann asked with a raised eyebrow "mind explaining?"

"I have a present for you," I told her and she looked at me in wonder, as if she couldn't believe I had a present for her.

"you've already given me so much." she told me.

"and I'll continue to give until I have nothing left, I love you Ann." I told her, and then I got out a guitar and sat on the side of the bed, facing her. "this is a song I wrote while you were missing, I'm not very good at writing songs, but I hope you like it, it's called, 'Golden Girl' and I wrote it just for you."

_**(A/N I really did write this on my own, and I'm not very good at writing songs so please tell me what you think of it.)**_

_With blue sea eyes, she polled me in_

_with red full lips, she sang to my soul_

_with that long blond hair, I fell in love_

_with my angel_

_**(chorus)**_

_she poled me in_

_she sang to my soul_

_I fell in love_

_with a golden girl._

_eyes so blue, lips so red_

_hair of the purest gold_

_and it all belonged_

_to a golden girl_

_**(end Chorus)**_

_She told me a secret of the highest trust_

_she taught me what it truly meant to love_

_she took my heart and made it love again_

_she made me see I had a life worth living_

_a life worth living._

_**(chorus)**_

_she poled me in_

_she sang to my soul_

_I fell in love_

_with a golden girl._

_eyes so blue, lips so red_

_hair of the purest gold_

_and it all belonged_

_to a golden girl_

_**(end Chorus)**_

_I said 'Marry me' we both said 'I do'_

_now she's my wife and I'll never let go_

_of those sea blue eyes, those ruby lips_

_that long full hair of the purest gold_

_no I'll never let go of my golden girl_

_no I'll never let go of my golden girl._

_**(chorus)**_

_she poled me in_

_she sang to my soul_

_I fell in love_

_with a golden girl._

_eyes so blue, lips so red_

_hair of the purest gold_

_and it all belonged_

_to a golden girl_

_**(end Chorus)**_

"Conner it's beautiful, I love it" Ann said as she hugged me, I hugged her back and smiled, but when I looked into her eyes I say that she was thinking about something, and that she was having trouble getting it off her mind.

"hey, what is it?" I asked her, knowing that whatever it was, I would help her with it.

"I've been thinking of Jay." she told me, and I was instantly confused.

"the girl from the other dimension?" I asked, wondering if I had heard her wrong.

"yeah, I don't know how, but I know there is a Jay in this dimension and I want to find her for Dick," Ann told me.

_**(A/N Conner knows who Robin and Batman really are.) **_

"I can feel it Conner, Jay and Dick belong together." Ann spoke again, "and if there is a Jay in this dimension I want to find her so her and Dick can be together."

"then why don't we eat and then go see if we can't find her?" I asked her and Ann smiled, I could tell she agreed with me. we quickly ate and then leaving the dish's on the table we left and made our way to Gotham, we decided to see if batman could help us find the girl. it took us about fifteen minutes to get to the cave when riding Sphere, and when we arrived we found Batman at the desk, luckily Dick wasn't there, I don't think he would like what we were doing.

"Dad, can you help us with something?" Ann asked her father, while giving him her pout face, I knew Batman couldn't say no to that face and sure enough he said yes, and asked us what we needed help with.

"we are trying to find the Jay of this dimension for Dick." Ann told him, and he was instantly on the computer looking, soon we had an address and we were on our way to a park in Gotham.

"her and Dick might already know each other." Ann told me and I looked at her confused. "she goes to the same school as Dick."

"might make getting her and Dick to spend time together easier." I joked and Ann smiled, then her hand shot out and she grabbed the hand of a girl that had just tried taking her wallet, the girl paled and tried jerking away, but it didn't work, and then right before our eyes, the girl turned into a different person, and Ann couldn't help but say "Jay?"

the girl was scared that know that they had seen her change they would do experaments on her, but she saw love in the eyes of Conner, and understanding in Ann's, she knew the were friends.

"i don't know how you know my name, but I prefer being called Jynx " the girl said.

"how did you just change your shape?" I asked her, and she looked at me perplexed.

"I'm a Blood-Reader, I can read the blood of a person and know every thought they've ever had, I can also turn into them, and be able to act exactly like them. but I can't read either of you, why?" Jynx asked. "I've never had that happen before."

"it's because I'm an alien and she's Batman's daughter, we can protect ourselfs from you." I explained, knowing the truth behind the words I spoke even as they slipped out, "Jynx, how about you come with us and we see if you can't join the Young Justice team?"

"The. Young Justice, do you mean it?" Jynx asked surprised, "I would love to join the team."

"then lets go." and the three of us headed to the cave, where we found everyone waiting, as if a meeting had been called, Ann looked at me and I pointed towards my com-link telling her that I had called them together. "guys, this is Jynx, and we think it might be a good idea if she joined the team, Jynx why don't you show them."

Jynx showed everyone what she could do and soon all had agreed that they wanted her on the team, then Batman asked her where she lived and if her parents woud be okay with it, and Jynx looked at me as if for help.

"I don't have a home, or a family, I live on the streets." Jynx told everyone, and almost instantly I stepped forward.

"then you can live at mount Justice with M'gann." and soon it was settled and we had a new team mate.

**Jynx: I can't believe I'm part of Young Justice. and who's the cutey in black?**

**Ann: I'm glad your on the team, and the cutey is my little brother Robin.**

**Jynx: oh sorry, but he is really hot.**

**Ann: you too would be great together, you should ask him out.**

**Jynx: do you think he would say yes?**

**Ann: of course he would. just ask him.**

**Me: alright enough talk about how hot Robin is.**

**Jynx: well he is.**

**Me: whatever, R&R people**


	14. a successful plan

**Ann's POV**

it's been a Month and a half since everything happened. a month and a half since Conner and I got married and had an awesome honey-moon, a month and a half since we found Jynx and she joined the team, and a month and a half since since Jynx and Robin met. but even though so much time had passed, the two of them have spent almost no time together, Jynx had told us she liked Dick, but Dick wouldn't say how he felt about Jynx. and I had just had a wonderful idea for how to get the two of them to spend some alone time. which is why I now found myself in the cave approaching my father, hoping he would help me with my idea, and knowing that he was the best person to talk to about something I had found out earlier this morning, but first, the idea.

"hey Baby, need something?" Dad asked as he turned his chair to face me, looking at his computer screen I see that he's just working on some Wayne Industries stuff, I relax, feeling better now that I know I'm not interrupting Batman business. but even though he's doing stuff as Bruce Wayne, he's dressed like Batman and I know that it will take seconds for him to go into full Batman mode.

"I was wondering if you would help me with something?" I asked him, he raised an eye-brow knowing that since I wasn't giving him a pout, that I wasn't asking for help for myself, but for someone else that probably didn't want help.

"and what would you like me to help you with?" he asked politely, acting as if he might say no, when we both knew that no matter what it was all I had to do was fake cry and he'd help me with anything.

"do you remember that training exercise you had the team do when I first joined them?" I asked hopeful, hoping that he would get my idea without me having to explain to much.

"yes, what about it?" from his voice I could tell he was prepared for me to ask him to do something crazy for the team, like throw a pool party or a sleep over, and I knew that he was about to be surprised, something that rarely happened.

"I want you to make a training exercise where the team is split into groups of two and sent to different places to get item's, and they have a list of questions they have to ask each other while they are getting their items, and I want you to make sure Robin and Jynx are a group, you can decide who to put together beyond that." I told him, and I knew that he was a little intrigued with the idea, as he was tapping his fingers on the arm of his chair. "so will you do it?"

"I don't see any harm in it. but I'll need some more information." he told me, and I nodded to tell him to tell me what he needed. "I need the questions, the items they will be sent after, and a date."

"how about this after noon?" I asked him and he nodded, "then the items can be ripe Cherry's, red grape sparkling cider, steaks, and Japanese rice from japan."

"interesting items," he said, but I just smiled at him, not telling him what it would be for. "what about the checklist?"

"the questions will be easy at first and then get harder to answer." I told him, and I quickly wrote down a list of the he looked over.

"alright, the exercise will be this afternoon," he said, then he looked at me questioningly, and I smiled knowing that he knew the exercise wasn't the only reason I came here. "what else did you need to talk to me about?"

I looked at the ground, all of a sudden finding that I didn't know what to say, and scared of what was going to happen in the future because of what I was about to tell my dad. something about my posture tipped my dad off, and told him that I was scared. he was almost instantly standing in front of me and rapping his arms around me in a protective hug.

"baby whats wrong?" he asked me worried, knowing that if something had scared me, than it was big and not a matter to be taken lightly. "you know you can tell me anything."

"Daddy," I looked up into my fathers eyes, all of a sudden feeling like a scared little kid, but knowing that my father will know what to do, and how to help me prepare. "I'm pregnant."

"are you sure?" he asked worried, and I knew that he was only worried because I was scared about it, if I had been smiling he would have been happy for me. and he only asked because he wanted to make sure before he tried to help me get used to the idea of being a mother.

"yes, I took the test four times, and I went to the doctors just in case." I told him, ad I looked into his eyes again and saw the confusion there, instantly realising that my father thought the problem was that I didn't want the baby, and I quickly made him forget that thought, "I want to keep the baby, and I know that Conner will want to as well, but it scars me, who will he or she turn out to be when both their parents are heroes? they would always be in danger, what if we coudn't protect them? what if we do something wrong?"

by now I had tears streaming down my cheeks, I wanted the baby, but what if it wasn't safe, so many things could hurt my child, and I was scared of all the things that Conner and I could do wrong as parents.

"Ann, look at me." my father ordered, and I looked to see him smiling at me. "you and Conner are going to love your child, and your going to do your best to protect it, so what if you make a mistake? its part of being a parent. but this child is going to turn out great, because he or she is going to be raised by to of the most remarkable people I know, and they will be loved and protected their whole life's. so don't worry about things like that, because you and Conner are going to be amazing parents and the child is going to turn out fine." he said, and then he seemed to have a thought, and he looked at me with a questioning look, "does Conner know your pregnant?"

"not yet," I told him a little sheepishly, "I only just confirmned it half an hour ago, and I wont see Conner alone until this evening, so I was going to tell him tonight."

"alright, just don't wait to long to tell him, he will want to be there for you through the entire pregnancy." he told me, then the computer brought up a live news feed and showed that Batman was needed downtown, "I'll see you this afternoon." then he was gone, and smiling to myself I made my way out of the cave.

LATER THAT AFTERNOON, IN THE CAVE:

**ROBINS POV**

"the groups will be Wally and Artemis, Kaldur and Conner, Jynx and Robin, and then Ann, Zatanna and Megan will be a group." Batman told us, he had just spent the last half-hour telling us about a new training exercise we were going to do. the team divided into groups and we had to go get items while asking each other a list of questions, and I was in a group with Jynx. "you all know that your group is getting, to go get your item, answer the questions, and get back here. there are only ten, but all of the questions are to be answered on your list and if you don't have all of the answers, you will not go on the next mission."

I coudn't believe it, not only was I being forced to do something with Jynx, but if I didn't do it I wouldn't get to go on the next mission. don't get me wrong, I had nothing against Jynx, I just didn't get why everyone was trying to get me to spend time with her. sure she was attractive, but after Zatanna, I just didn't feel like letting myself get involved with another girl. and I didn't know anything about Jynx, which was about to change.

"so we have to get, Cherry's?" Jynx asked me, and I looked at her before nodding, why we needed to get cherry's I didn't know. "where do you want to start for the questions?"

"let's start with question one and work down." I said, not wanting to get out of order in case I forgot one. and I looked down at my list to see what the first question was. "alright, what's your favorite movie?"

"my favorite movie is 'The Savage' with Charlton Heston." she told me, and I was so surprised I actually stopped walking, "what about you?"

"The Savage' with Charlton Heston," I told her, and we looked at each other for a moment before we both smiled, and she asked me why it was my favorite movie. "because a white boy is orphaned and taken in by Indians, even though they have no reason to help him, they raise him and he becomes one of them, but when it comes between choosing between the white men and his Indian family, he can't really choose, he is loyal to both, even though the white men would kill him, what about you? why is it your favorite movie?"

"for the same reason, but I also have a fashination with indian movies, and indian stuff, so most of the movies I watch have indians." she told me, and I smiled.

"who do you hate the most?" I asked her, looking at the next question, by know we had walked to a cherry farm and started picking cherry's.

"any one that can't see the beauty in being yourself." she told me, and I once again found myself stunned by her. "you?"

"anyone that will look at others and call them weird and unwanted just because they aren't afraid to be themselves." I told her, and we smiled again as we moved down the list, asking the other eight questions and finding that our answers are the exact same.

3) favorite book series-Rangers Apprentice

4) favorite color-Blue

5) favorite activity-acrobats

6) favorite school activity-annoying the teachers to death, then saying you didn't do anything

7) worst thing you've done-different answers, both would get us into trouble with mentors

8) worst thing ever told friend-you can go rot in a hole for all I care, you son of a B***h

9) favorite memory-different answers, to personal to share

10) favorite person-different answers, DICK-Batman, JYNX-doesn't have one.

by the time we asked each other the last question, we were just getting back to the cave, and I was in love with Jynx. so as we dropped out item off at the kitchen and handed our questions over to Batman, I smiled at Jynx, before grabbing a rose from a vase and giving it to her.

"Jynx, will you go on a date wth me tomorrow night?" I asked her, while praying in my head that she said yes, and as if she could read my thoughts, she said yes, before kissing me. then the two of us left to go talk in my room as we waited to see what the items the groups had gotten, were going to be used for.

6:00 PM THAT NIGHT, MOUNT JUSTICE.

**ANN'S POV.**

everyone was sitting around the table eating dinner, which was made from the items the groups got, we had steak, mashed potatoes, sparkling cider, and a cherry pie. and to make it even better, Robin and Jynx were sitting together and holding hands, meaning we had been successful.

"that was amazing Ann." Conner said as he kissed me before heading towards the sink with his plait. I took a deep breath, I was going to tell him right now, in front of every body, because I knew that they would find out soon, and because I knew that if I didn't do it now, I would loose my courage and not tell him. but as I turned around and faced my husband, I gasped in shock.

Conner's face was pale, and he was swaying from side to side as if he was dizzy. at my gasp everyone at the table turned to see what was wrong, just in time to see Conner's eyes roll back in his head before he collapsed to the floor.

**Ann: you evil little writer, why can't you just let us be happy with out any interferences?**

**Me: because than it wouldn't be an interesting story and people would loose intrest.**

**Jynx: what did you do to Conner?**

**Me:I can't tell you, you'll have to read the next chapter to find out.**

**Superman: can you at least tell us if he's going to be okay?**

**Me: no. because I haven't decided whether he's going to be okay, or die.**

**Ann: if you make him die, I will come out of this book and kill you, then I'll kill myself and haunt you.**

**Me: you can't do that, you'd kill the baby**

**Ann: not if I wait until after the birth, that Robin can take care of the baby while I kill you.**

**Me: just. REVEIW.**


	15. why didn't he say something

I decided to be nice and write another chapter today, and i wanted to tell everyone.

I know that my grammar's not great, i misspell things, and my writing can be confusing at times, but. I'M A SENSITIVE PERSON AND PEOPLE SEEM TO ENJOY MAKING ME CRY. so I'm warning everyone, if the reviews aren't nice, DON'T SEND THEM. last night I spent an hour crying because a guy on another fan-fiction-site, sent me a message as long as most of my chapters, telling me every little thing he thought I did wrong or what I should change because 'it would be so much better'. so I'll ask you all a question, SHOULD I CONTINUE WRITING?

* * *

**Ann's POV**

before I could even make a move to catch Conner, Superman has used his super-speed and had Conner in his arms. superman sifted Conner's position in his arms until he was being held in one one hand, and then used his now free hand to grab a hold of Batman, then he used his speed to run the three of them to the hospital wing.

I looked at the people that were still sitting at the table, they weren't moving and I could tell they were horrified by what just happened. not being able to deal with them right now, and knowing that if I stayed I would have a mental breakdown. I quickly ran to the garage and hopped on Conner's motorcycle. before speeding out of the cave and to the secret meadow Conner had taken me to for a date.

the meadow was beautifully, the only way to get in is if you know the secret paths. the meadow is surrounded by trees, and there are flowers and rose and berry bushes growing around the trunks of the trees. right in the middle of the meadow is a beautiful lake, and in the middle of that lake, is a little island with a beautiful weeping willow tree in its center. Conner had found this place on accident a couple months after he was freed from Cadmus, and had never told anyone about it, until me. he brought me here on a date and I had fallen in love with it as well. we had decided to continue to keep it a secret for now, but unknown to Conner or myself, my father knew of this place.

I was about to sit beneith on of the trees, when I saw a little wooden box hanging from a string tied to the tree to my left. taking the box down I saw that my name was ingraved in the lid. and opening the lid I found a single letter, with my name on it. I opened it and let the tears fall as I read the words my husband had wrote.

_My beloved Ann:_

_you can not imagine how difficult it is for me to write this, or how hard it was to keep this from you for as long as I did. when we went to the future, Ola told me that there was a problem with my blood, that it was killing me, and that on November 17th I would collapse and go into a coma, from which no one could wake me. I wish I could have told you Ann, but I didn't want to ruin our time together._

_I love you so much Ann. never forget that and never forget me, I'll be watching over you:_

_Conner._

__I seemed to be in a daze as I mounted the bike and raced back to the cave, where everyone was waiting in the living room, I ignored them and instead opened the hidden safe behind one of the pictures, and took out my father time machine.

"Ann, what are you doing?" my father demanded, and I turned to him and the others as I finished typing in the year I wanted to go to.

"Conner knew he was going to collapse, he has known since we went to the future. I'm going back to the future and I'm going to get Ola to tell me how to wake Conner from his coma." I told them, than before any of them could stop me, I stepped through the portal and opening my eyes, I found myself in the Watchtower with CK, Ola and a bunch of other league members staring at me in confusion. turning to Ola, I let the anger I felt towards him show, and I made my voice a growl as I gave him a glare that rivaled my dad.

"we need to talk." I growled, and he flinched as I stepped towards him.

* * *

I need an answer, SHOULD I KEEP WRITING?

I'm not only talking about this story, but the other one I'm writing, and the ones that I'm just starting.

people used to say they loved my works, but now I feel like no ones even reading, and I'm starting to give up.

so PLEASE! ANSWER MY QUESTION!


	16. don't mess with an angry pregnant woman

**Ann's POV:**

Ola looked like he was in a cage with a tiger. and with the glare I was sending at him, he would probably have rather'd being in the cage than being here with me. and everyone else in the room were slowly edging towards the doors, they were apparently feeling the effects of the glare as well. and from the way CK was looking around and trying to find somewhere to hide, I knew that he was feeling the effects. forgetting about all of them, I turned my attention back to Ola.

"as I said before. WE. NEED. TO. TALK." I growled, "NOW."

"what would you like to talk about?" Ola asked nervously, and I glared at him again until he looked at the ground, then he let out a breath and going over to the table, he sat down. "I can't help you Ann, I wish I could, but it's impossible."

"it's not impossible. you just have to tell me how to save my husband." I said, and I let my pain show in my voice, hoping that it would get him to feel guilty. "please Ola, just tell me how to save him."

"what are you talking about?" one of the other league members asked, the others had all returned to their places around the table, and had been listening to the conversation. but now they wanted to know what was going on. "who are you?"

"this is the one and only Shadow" CK told them, and they all looked at me in shock and wonder, before they all took turns shaking my hands.

"wait, you said your husband is dieing?" the one that had spoken asked. "isn't your husband Super-Boy?"

"yes" I told them, once again letting the pain show in my voice. "and he's dieing of something, and Ola can help me, but he has to tell me how to save him." I turned back to Ola, "you told Conner that he was going to go into a coma and never wake up, but if you knew he was going to go into a coma, then you have to know how to wake him up."

"I know how to wake him, but we don't have the ingredients, we haven't had the ingredients for 100 years." he said, and now he sounded desperate.

"100 years? but that means that we would have the ingrediants in my time." I said and Ola's head snapped up. "Ola, you have to tell me what I need to do, I have to wake him up. I need him, I can't raise this baby alone."

"alright, I'll tell you what you need to do. you need the pollen of the Fringed Bleeding Heart flower in Canada. the venom of the Redback Spider from Australia. an egg of the Hoatzin bird from the Amazons. and a Cherimoya fruit from California." he told me. "you need to mix these things together in a blender, and make him drink it, then he should wake up before too long. but be warned Ann, alone, these things are extremely dangerous, let no one eat or drink these things on their own, only together will they make the antidote to any poison, and the perfect mixture to wake anyone from any coma."

"I will be careful, thank you Ola." I told him, and then I started messing with the computer I had brought with me, and opened back up the portal. this time making sure I would land in Canada to get the first ingredient. "unless we see each other again Ola, CK every one. goodbye."

"goodbye Shadow." they all said as I stepped through the portal and went back to my own time.

I opened my eyes to find myself in Canada, it was beautiful but I didn't have time for site seeing, I had to find the Fringed Bleeding Heart flower. and in order to do that, I would have to know what it looked like. so I did the only thing I could. I looked for someone to ask. and I found someone immediately.

"excuse me, can you help me with something?" I asked the first man I saw, and he looked me up and down, then nodded. "I need to find the Fringed Bleeding Heart flower."

"of course I could help you find one, I know exactly where they are. just follow me." the man said, and I followed him as he lead me up a mountain, soon we came to a cave and he lead me into it, to a room filled with beautiful purple flowers. "well beautiful, these are the Fringed Bleeding Heart flowers, take what you need."

as I moved to pick some of the flowers, the man grabbed me and pulling me to him, he tried to kiss me. and I did what I always did when someone tried to kiss me against my will. I kicked him in the crotch. and as he released me I jumped and delivered a kick to his chest, sending him into the wall, and knocking him unconscious. I then proceeded to pick the flowers, and then turned on the computer and transporting to Australia to get the Redback Spiders venom.

Australia was hot, sandy and pretty. but like Canada, I didn't have time to look around, I needed to find the Redback Spider. and I found one almost immediately. then I used my experience to quickly drain it of it's venom.

if your wondering how I know how to drain a spider of it's venom. it's because I spent a lot of time with Wonder Woman, and she taught me a lot of things, one of which is how to drain a spider of it's venom.

turning my computer on again, I transported to the Amazons to get the egg of a Hoatzin bird.

the Amazon Rain-forest I soon found my self in was beautiful, you could hear birds chirping, and lizards hissing, and other animals talking to each other. it was loud, but to amazing and beautiful. and I quickly found the Hoatzin bird.

the Hoatzin bird is yellow, with brown wing feathers and brown feathers on it's head. it also had blue feathers around its eyes. and looked a lot like a really fat pheasant. it's next was on the ground, and it was easy to quickly steal an egg before the bird returned to protect them.

turning on my computer, I transported to California. to find the Cherimoya fruit.

the Cherimoya fruit looks like a green apple, but it's skin looks like a snakes skin. the colors very from green to yellow. the fruit is poison _**(A/N only in this story not in real life)**_ to any who eat it, and its juice worked like acid, but I knew that with the other ingredients, it would act as an enhancer for the antidote.

I quickly picked three of the Cherimoya fruit. it felt weird in my hand, but it reminded me of a snake I used to have as a pet. and the thought made me smile.

turning on my computer, I transported to the kitchen at Mount Justice.

Conner's pet's were in the kitchen, and I looked at them for a moment, seeing just how they represented Conner.

Sphere was in the corner of the room, and I couldn't help but let a weak smile form on my face as I thought of how she was like Conner. they both loved to learn new things, they both loved machines, and they were both caring when it came to damaged machines. Sphere loved Conner, and I knew she would protect him no matter what, if she had to.

Wolf was under the table, fast asleep. and my smile grew bigger as I pictured how he was like Conner. Wolf had been Conner's second pet, and Conner loved him, the two of them spent a lot of time together, and they were almost never apart. they both loved other animals - and hated monkeys - and they both loved to just lay around and sleep. they loved each other. and they would protect each other from anything if they had to.

Eris was under the table with Wold, her and Wolf had seemed to have fallen in-love and were never apart. Eris's snake tail was also asleep and was lying wrapped around the table leg. Eris had become another constant companion for Conner and myself, and we spent a lot of time with her and Wolf. Eris and Conner both loved Wolf, they would both do anything to protect each other and myself. and they both loved strawberry's. which meant that we were always eating since Conner, Eris and I all loved.

I went over to the blender and put the flower pollen, spider venom, the egg and the fruit into the blender and blended it all together until I had a liquid that was completely smooth with no chunks or any seeds. then I pored the mixture into a cup and carried it to the infirmary.

everyone was gathered around Conner, and they all looked up as I came in, they looked at the cup I was carrying. and upon smelling the mixture, thy quickly backed away from me and covered their noses.

I lifted Conner's head and opened his mouth, then proceeded to pore the mixture down his throat. he coughed and soon he opened his eyes and looked at me. then before I could remind him of the foul taste in his mouth, he grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled me to him, kissing me.

the kiss was long and hard, but it was also sweet, and reminded me of just how much I loved Conner. and I did love him.

"Conner." I said as I pulled away from Conner, and he looked at me confused. "I love you," then I slapped him. "CONNER KENT, IF YOU EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN,I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU."

"Ann, I swear I wanted to tell you." he said, "but I had no way of knowing if he was right, and I didn't want to tell you in case it was wrong. I love you."

"just never do it again." I told him, and he smiled at me and pulled me into a tight hug.

"I won't." he said, and I hugged him back.

"I have something for the two of you." Conner and I broke apart as my father spoke, and we turned to him confused. he was smiling. and the two of us looked at each other, but before we could speak. Dad turned and started walking, with a jester for us to follow. and of course, with him being Batman. we had no choice but to follow him. as we walked past the kitchen, Sphere, Wolf and Eris came out and started walking beside us. after all of them either licked Conner, or beeped to show him how much they had missed him in the day he had been in a coma.

Conner and I followed my Dad to the meadow, that we had thought was a secret. looking behind me I noticed that no one had came with us. it was just the pet's, Conner, me and my father. I looked up and looked around the meadow, trying to figure out what my father's surprise was. the meadow looked normal, with and there was nothing in the lake or on the island in the middle of the lake. but as we watched, Dad walked over to just in front of the lake, and bending down he picked something up. and I looked at him in suspicion.

"is that one of your holigram genaraters?" I asked him confused as to why it would be here.

"yes, and it's been hiding my gift from the two of you. now both of you close your eyes." we did as he told us, and I heard a sound that meant the hologram generater had been turned off. father said we could open our eyes, and opening them, we saw a beautiful two story mansion in front of us. "I've been building it for months now, it's my wedding present to the two of you. I figured that now that you were married, and making a family. you would want a home of your own. I'll leave you to look at the house."

as he turned, I grabbed him and hugged him tightly. he hugged me back and then smiled at us both and left. leaving Conner and I to walk to the house and inspect it.

the first room we entered was the living-room, and we couldn't help but laugh as we entered it. it was beautiful. and it looked like the living-room from the cabin in the mountains where we spent our honey-moon. knowing that I couldn't put it off much longer, I turned to Conner and took a deep breath.

"Conner, I need to tell you something." and as soon as he turned to me, I saw the concern and confusion in his eyes. but then I smiled and spoke the words I had been hiding from him. "I'm pregnant."

"you'r pregnant?" he asked, and I nodded my head, waiting for his reaction. and after a moment he smiled, and then his hands were on my waist and I was off the ground with Conner spinning me around and around, laughing. "that's amazing Ann. I can't wait to be a father. but right now, let us go threw this house and see what it's like."

"I agree, who knows what kind of place this is if my father built it." I said with a smile, and we then proceeded to look at the rooms in the house.

the kitchen looked exactly like the kitchen at Wayne Manor, as did the dining room. the other rooms on the first floor, included a room for Sphere, which was empty. a room for Wolf and Eris, which had big dog beds, and a bunch of dog toys and food and water dishes, and some snake food. another room was a giant Gim, that had a lot of Gim equipment and trapeze bars, along with other things that Conner and I could use to stay fit. there was also a library filled with books. and an office, a door that lead to a bridge that had been built over the lake to the island, which we crossed to find a beautiful garden under the Willow.

we also found a secret passage way that lead us to a secret room under the house where there were computers and a training room, and other things meant for Shadow and Superboy.

upstairs we found a bunch of bedrooms, and another library.

there was a bedroom for Conner and I, which was beautiful, with blue walls that matched Conner's eyes, and a bed that had white covers that had blue flowers on it. the room was beautiful. next to that room was a bedroom that had been made for a child. it was a matching blue to the one in our bedroom, and it had a little bed, a cradle, a crib and a nursery table. it also had a lot of toys that would entertain a baby. and opening a cabinet, I found bottles and other baby things. we also found a dresser filled with baby clothes for a boy.

"you know, I'll laugh if it's a girl and he did all this for nothing." Conner said, and I turned to him.

"if my father believes so strongly that it will be a boy, than he probably went to the future and checked. this child is going to be a boy." I said, and then nodded towards the door. "there's still one room we haven't looked in."

the room I meant was on the other side of Conner's and my bedroom. and going into it, we found a beautiful room, filled with art supplies. but only half the room was art. the room had been divided into two sections. and the other section was music. it held instruments of all kinds, and there were almost ten different guitars hanging on the wall, there was also a recording studio connected to the room. and going into it, I saw that it was very professional.

"your father, is truelly a miracal." Conner said, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"that he is, he knows everything, and he probably listened to that song you wrote me. even if you tried extremely hard, you could never hide something from him, it's better to just tell him everything." I said, and Conner laughed. before he picked me up and carried me to our bed. where he lied me down and started to kiss me.

"Mrs. Kent. I do believe we have alone time. what do you say we enjoy it?" he said smiling.

"why Mr. Kent. I'd say that sounded like a very good idea." I smiled at him, then I pulled him closer and kissed him.

YOU ALL KNOW WHAT THEY DO NEXT.


	17. if it's not this, it's that

**Ann's POV:**

Conner and I cleaned ourselves up and headed for the cave, after all, we still needed to tell the others the good news. we found the team in the kitchen eating apple pie, and just from the smell I could tell that it was Mrs., Kent's famous apple pie.

"Guys, we have something to tell you." I said making sure to keep my voice from shaking, I didn't want to show them all how nervous I truly am at the moment. But Conner, being my husband, sensed my feelings and grabbed my hand, rubbing small circles into my palm with his thumb to show that I wasn't alone.

"Well? What is it?" Wally demanded, and only after looking at the clock did I realize that Conner and I had been standing there looking at eachother for a good ten minutes.

"There are a lot of things we want to tell you," I started, and then I looked at Conner, begging him to tell them so I wouldn't have to.

"We are moving out of the cave, I'm not going to be collapsing again anytime soon, Annispregnant, I'm sorry, and I'm glad to be back in action." Conner said in a rush, saying the third thing so quickly no one could have made it out, no one but a Flash that is.

"ANN IS PREGNANT!" Wally yelled, and Conner cringed away from him as the sound penetrated his eardrums and caused him pain from the high pitch of the words.

"Yes," Conner told him as soon as his ears stopped ringing, "and must you yell."

"Yes, I must, and. OMG….. doyouwantaboyoragirl? Whatareyougingtonameit? Areyoustilgoingtolivehere? Canibethegodfather? O.M.G" Wally said in his typical flash fashion, speaking so fast that no one can understand him. Luckily for all of us, Conner learned how to understand Wally speak years ago.

"Wally slow down, one question at a time." Conner said with a chuckle. "We don't care, but we already know it's going to be a boy. His name is going to be Jacy, Jace for short. No, Batman's wedding present to us is a house of our own, we will be moving there. And we've already decided that Batman is going to be the godfather, and after him is Robin, then it will be your turn."

"So what you're saying." Wally said, and from the evil look in eye, I knew that what he was about to say was going to be evil, but a joke. "Is that if something happens to the two of you, and if Batman and Robin are incapable of looking after the child, I will have full custody of your baby?"

"Unfortunately," I told him jokingly but then we all started laughing, because at that moment the past couple of days melted away, and we could all forget about how close we had come to loosing Conner. Who was not only a husband, and a friend, but he was also family and a brother to everyone in this room. Except for me, he's my husband and it would be just too weird if he was my brother.

"Now can our lives go back to normal?" Dick asked, and just as I was about to tell him yes; a portal opened out of nowhere and a blue energy beam shot out of it, only to hit Jynx in the chest, causing her to go flying backwards into the wall. The portal disappeared, and we all ran to Jynx' side, but when we got there her head snapped up and she glared at us.

"Jynx?" Dick asked her, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She said, but her voice was not her own, it was the voice of a demon, a creature that was neither man nor beast, and I knew that if it hadn't been for the fact that I was batman's daughter I would be terrified. "But I must complete my mission, for my master."

"What is your mission?" Wally asked, deciding to ignore the whole 'master' thing.

"KILL ALL MEMBERS OF THE YOUNG JUSTICE TEAM BUT ROBIN."

* * *

**Dick's POV**

I looked at Jynx, wishing that I had heard her wrong, but knowing that I hadn't. Jynx truly had just said that she was going to kill everyone on the team, but me. and the last part surprised me to no end, why wold she kill everyone but me? it made no sense. but I had no time to dwell on this surprising fact, because at that moment something caught my eye.

Jynx's eyes had changed color, instead of being the beautiful green they used to be (A/N I looked in BHD and ASD and can't find out what her real eyes color is so I just said green), which could only mean one thing.

"Jynx isn't in control of herself, she's under the control of someone else, we have to find who ever is controlling her." I yelled to the team, and they all nodded their heads in understanding. then Conner pointed behind me and I turned to see that Jynx was very close to me, she spun around and aimed a mule kick at my cheast. I easily blocked the kick by grabbing her leg, and flipping her over my shoulder towards the others. but Jynx grabbed a hold of Artemis, and next thing I knew there were two archers standing side by side glaring at eachother. they both turned to Wally.

"don't just stand there baywatch, you look like the idiot I know you are." one of them said, and the other one did Artemis' signature smirk. making it so they both seemed to me the real archer. but I looked closely at there eyes and easily could tell which one was the real Artemis.

"I'm sorry beautiful." I said right before I knocked the fake Artemis out with knock out gas. she turned back into Jynx and started to fall forward, and rushing forward I caught her before picking her up and carrying her to the couch, where I gently set her down and covered her with a blanket.

stepping back I studied the beautiful girl lying on the couch in front of me. even though her eyes were closed I knew they wouldn't be the beautiful green then usually were again, unless we took out the person controlling her. her beautiful hair (which at the moment was sea blue), was pulled back in a pony-tail, but some strands had escaped and I moved them from in front of her face. she looked so comfortable at the moment, and I couldn't help myself. I leaned forward and pressed my lips to her forehead. I kept my lips there and breathed in her lovely sent, she smelled of strawberries, and vanilla, it was a wonderful sent, and my new favorite.

"dude, we should probably be trying to find out who's controlling her." wally said, and I sighed before taking my lips from her forehead and turning to look at the team. they were all watching me and I saw tears in the eyes of M'gann. "have any ideas who it is?"

"it's no one I know of" I told her, and then I noticed something else about Jynx from the corner of my eye. on her neck is a small bruise, I turned and studied the bruise before taking out my wrist computer, and scanning the bruise. my computer quickly told me that the bruise had been inflicted by a device from the future. and it easily told me that who ever was controlling Jynx wasn't from our time, but the future. "who ever is controlling her isn't from this time, so one of us must go to the future and see if we can find who is."

"I'm going." Conner said, before anyone else could speak, and then before any of us could object he spoke again. "you won't change my mind, I'm the only one that will be able to do this without being harmed. you know I can get anyone to talk to me, I have no idea why but everyone loves me. I even got Batman to like me, hell, he let me marry his beloved daughter. no one is better for this job than I am."

"he is correct. only he will be able to complete this mission with little or no injury." Kaldur spoke for the first time, and we all looked at him. "I for one think he is the best choice and should be the one to carry out this mission."

"Kaldur and Conner are right." I spoke. "Conner is the best choice, so if no one disagrees, we should be gathering the things he will need."

I looked around, waiting to see if someone would disagree with Conner going alone. but everyone was silent. after meeting the eyes of almost all of them, I looked into the blue eyes of my sister. I saw this look in my sisters eyes that scared me to death, the look spoke of pain, anger and sadness. and I was instantly glad that I wasn't in Conner's shoes.

"then lets get to work. Artemis, get that magic bag, that can hold as much stuff as we need but never get heavier. and go to Conner's room and pack him some clothes, we have no idea how long he will be in the future. Wally, I want you to get together some sandwiches, drinks and snacks, put them in the bag with his clothes. Kaldur, he will need his weapons. the rest of you, just get back to your business." I ordered, then I took off my belt and started trying to find the one thing I didn't know exactly where it was, the time traveling device given to me by dad to use only if I must. and while I looked for this item, I listened as Conner and my sister talked, knowing it was a private conversation, but that they wanted me here so they could at least pretend to be okay with not being together for a while.

"I don't want to go Ann, but you know I'm the logical option for this." Conner told Ann as he pulled her to his cheast and held her tight. Ann wrapped her arms around her husband and clung to him, knowing that it could be a while before he saw her again, and also knowing that if it was anything like when they had gone to the future, he would return to them seconds after her left, but that he could have been in the future for a long time.

"I know, which is why I'm not going to yell at you for deciding to leave me again so soon." Ann told him softly, then she pressed her lips softly to his. the two of them continued to kiss for a while. until Artemis, and Wally came into the room carrying a bag. Wally and Artemis were holding hands but they quickly released eachother when they walked in. the two walked over to Conner and handed him the bag, Conner took the bag and nodded towards Wally, without taking his eyes off of Ann.

moments latter the door opened and we all looked that way to see Kaldur walking in with a weird bundle in his arms.

let me explain real quick... Conner gets really board, so almost a year ago, Wonder Woman came across him while he was board, and offered to give him something to occupy his time. she taught him how to use a sword, and now he often has knifes hidden on his person. hell, after their honey-moon, Ann and I had been talking, and she told me that on their honey-moon she found ten knifes on him. and he could make his sword look like a ring so he often had it on. except the other day Ann had stolen his sword and refused to give it back. and he was about to find out why.

Kaldur smiled as he handed the bundle over to Conner, and then we all watched as Conner unwrapped the bundle, to find a sword that had been made just for him - at the request of Ann - by the Amazon warriors. and boy was it beautiful.

the sword is hidden in a plain leather sheath, and Conner takes it out to examine it. the sword was made out of hetayyo, which is a form of metal that has magical properties. the metal is the strongest is the world and not even Superman can bend it, it is amazing. the metal has been dyed blue, so the blade of the sword is a deep sea blue, and seems to glow. at the top of the handle, is a beautiful red gem cut in the shape of a bat. the handle is made of pure gold, but like the hetayyo it has magical properties in it, making it no heavier than a penny. the sword is sharp, and down the blade is a saying, which is different on both sides.

**on the right side is engraved:**

_Gid jer altid sig bolig pa mig_

**on the left is engraved:**

_maj mit alske lede din om slag ved du sikker fra nogen und hele skade und vende du behold zu mig._

he smiled at the sayings, and I smiled as well, knowing what they meant. but knowing also that the others did not. I looked once again at the beauty sleeping on the cough beside me, and put my hand in my pocket, running my thumb over the locket I had hidden there. I had planned to give it to Jynx, but it now seemed as if I would have to wait.

"what do they mean?" Wally asked, and Conner smiled at him about to answer. but Ann answered before he could.

"on the right side is engraved...may you always come home to me." Ann told them all. "and on the left side is engraved... may my love guide you in battle, keep you safe from any and all harm, and return you safely to me."

"that is so sweat." Artemis said, and then Conner turned to us all and then one by one he laid a hand on our shoulders.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." he told us all, and then just like that I opened the portal and he disappeared through it, grabbing my device on the way, and taking it. ensuring that no one can follow him.

"what do we do now?" Wally asked me, I didn't see why they were all looking to me, I mean. Kaldur is our leader, and Ann is the most experienced of well, everyone. the only person that has been protecting people longer than her is Batman, and that's only by a year. but they were looking to me, so I answered his question.

"the only thing we can do," I said, "we wait."

* * *

_** there are only two chapters left.**_


	18. the end

**Conner's POV;**

I looked around as I stepped threw the portal, it looked just like Gotham did at our time, but the only way I could be sure is if I checked.

I started walking until I came to a newspaper stands, normally I would have kept on walking, but the headline made me stop in my tracks. THE DEATH OF NIGHTWING.

I quickly took money out of my pocket and paid the man behind the stand, before taking my paper and sitting down on a bench near by. just by looking at the picture I knew that it was robin, just in a different suit. the article was by a woman named Tammy L'renze and had been published by Gotham's Daily News. getting comfortable, I began to read.

_ "__**everyone is asking the question, 'is Nightwing realy dead?' and the answer is, yes."**_

**_three days ago Nightwing and Batman were battling the injustice league, when Nightwing had been hit by a purple energy beam. Nightwing had been thrown into a wall, and then he had been lying on the floor in a growing puddle of his own blood. Batman had quickly knocked the remaining injustice league members out, and rushed to Nightwings side, but when he got there, Nightwing had already stopped breathing._**

**_Batman had spent twenty minutes giving emergencie CPR to Nightwing, but with no luck, he was to late to save Nightwing._**

**_Nightwing is to be barried at Gotham park on sunday at 1:00pm. everyone is welcome to join in the mourning of our lost hero._**

**_Nightwing helped protect Gotham for the past twenty years, and now that he is gone, we can only hope that his actions with still reflect on this city. but we are not the only one mourning, for wwe mourn the loss of a great hero. but Batman mourns the loss of a son, a partner and a much loved compainion. _**

**_so as we mourn the loss of Nightwing, please, prey for the survival of a mourning father. for we have lost one hero, we wish not to lose another._**

I finished reading, and could feel the tears forming behind my eyelids, but I quickly blinked them away. I quickly walked back towards the newspaper stand.

"excuse me, but what is the date?" I asked politly. he looked at me for a moment, then looked at his phone.

"its Sunday, July 4th." he told me, and I couldn't help but smile, Dick was being barried on his favorite day of the year.

"thank you." I said, then I started heading over to Gotham park, the huge clock in the middle of the square told me it was 12:55, meaning I had five minutes to get to the park before the funural of the man that had become my little brother.

I made it to the park and climbed a tree, just as the lowered his body into the ground. people were everywhere, all with tears in their eyes, and all holding flowers. I stayed where I was and watched as people aproached the grave and placed their flowers on it, as they spoke a few words to the dead body.

"I will always remember you Nightwing, and my children will be told of your great rescues" one man wispered, another wispered "you will not be forgotten, for you will always live in the hearts of us all" everything everyone said was along those lines. they were all telling Nightwing that he wouldn't be forgotten, and it made me smile to know how many people truely cared about my baby brother.

"it's hard, saying goodbye to someone you love." the voive would have startled me, had I not heard and felt Batman sit beside me in the tree. his cowl was up and you could see no part of him because of the shadows. but I could hear the pain in his voice, and it made me glad to know that Batman really did love his son, but his next words really did startle me. "you can save him."

"how?" I demanded, and he looked at me for a moment, before standing and walking away, mostioning for me to follow. so I did. he led me to the cave, where he pulled up a pictures of a girl, she had red hair, green eyes, and her skin seemed to glow softly.

"her name is midnight, she has the power to control anyone she wants, and she uses it for evil. because of dick." he raised a hand to stop my question, and I keep my mouth shut as he explained. "mignight is inlove with Dick, but Dick loves Jynx, so she became jeolous, she believed that is she makes Jynx kill the team, then Dick will be all hers, but Dick became all despessed and almost killed her when he saw her, so she killed him. if you want to save him, and JYnx, you must go back to the day Midnight first saw Dick, and stop her from ever seeing him, is you do than they will both be safe."

"how do I get to that time?" I asked, I mean sure, I had Dicks time box thing, but I didn't know how to use it, I just stole it so that no one would follow me.

"you go threw this portal." Batman said, pointing behind me, and turning I saw a portal open up behind me, and with a single, last nod towards Batman, I stepped threw the portal.

I found myself in Gotham park, right across from me, is Dick. he is talking to Jynx, but I pay no attention to them as I look around the park, then I see her. her red hair is in a pony-tail, and I easily recongnize her. so quickly going to her side, I think of a way to keep her away from Dick and Jynx.

"please miss, can you help me? I can't find my little sister anywhere, shes only 3 and she ran off. please help me find her." I beg despritly, hopeing that she will buy my lie, which she does.

"of course, where was the last place you saw her?" she asked

"by the slide, I was on the phone with my wife, and the next thing I know, I look up and shes gone. please shes only 3" I beg, knowing from the look in her eyes shes hooked on helping me.

"what does she look like?" she asked, and instantly an image of an old friend popped into my head.

"she has black hair, blue eyes, shes about 2 1/2 feet tall, shes wearing a bright blue dress, and had a crown on since its hers birthday." I said, letting teatrs form in my eyes. knowing I have to seem like the worried older brother. "my parents needed a day off and they wanted me to watch her and now I've lost her."

"it's fine, we'll find her." she said and with that we started a search for a girl that by now would be a teenager. the girls name was kate, and she would have been a teenager by now, if Luther hadn't killed her on her third birthday, right after her real brother lost her in the park.

we spent hours searching for my imaginary sister, until I used my wrist computer to call myself, and answered it pretending it was my mother.

"hello mom?...is she alright?...are you sure?...yes, I'm on my way." I hung up on the fake call and turned to the girl. "she managed to get home, shes with my parents. I'm so sorry I made you help me."

"its fine. I"m glad your sister is alright." she said, then she turned "good-night."

"night" I said as I watched her walk away, then I clicked a button Batman had given me, and found myself in the time where Dick was being barried. "did it work?"

"yes, Dick is alive and healthy, and Jynx is herself again." he said. "good work, now go home."

"yes sir." I said, and then when Batman opened a portal once again, I stepped threw, and found myself on a street outside of Lex Corps, and on the news was a news story about Batman and Superman fighting toyman, the date, clearly telling me I was back in my own time. I smiled and turn to start walking toward the nearest zeta-beam, but before I could take a single step, I'm grabbed from behind and yanked into an alleyway.

a mans hand was over my mouth, and I could feel the mans breath on the back of my neck. I'm about to hit him with my elbow, when I suddenly feel really weak, and I drop to my knees, instantly realiseing whats happening.

there. standing above me. with kyptonite in his hands. is...Lex Luther.

* * *

_**Anns POV:**_

I looked down at my enlarged stomach, and smiled as I felt my future son kick. turning to the window, I looked out at the little island where the tree stood with the little garden growing around its base. Conner had been gone for a week now, and up until this morning, I had believed with all my heart that he was safe and would return to me sortly. but this morning I awoke to a feeling of horror that I couldn't explain, and all day I had felt as though something was wrong with my belove husband.

I felt the baby kick again, and I looked down and smiled at my enlarged stomach. I could only imagine what my son was going to look like, but somehow I knew he was going to look like his father. I turned and started heading towards the kitchen, suddenly haveing an erge to call Dick and check in on Jynx.

I had just entered the kitchen when my comunicater started going off, looking at it I saw that I was being called to the cave by BC (Black Canery). looking down at my stomach I smiled again, hopeing that I had to go because Conner had returned from the future. I headed to the Tube, and in seconds I was stepping into the Cave.

**(A/N I couldn't find a time thing, so I'm saying that Ann is on her ninth month of pregnancy, sorry if its wrong)**

"Ann, your looking fantastic" Wally welcomed me as I stepped into the meeting room. the first thing I noticed is that Conner wasn't here, so he must not be back. the second thing I noticed is that the original seven were here as well, and the third was the looks of sadness on every ones faces, and the pitying glances Clark and I kept getting from the others.

"BC, whats going on?" I demanded, and I didn't miss how everyone bowed their heads towards the floor, or the tears that formed in the eyes of most of the women present, and right then I knew I wasn't going to like what I was about to hear.

"Ann, Conner returned from the future five days ago." BC said, and then as I was about to yell at her, my father came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me, silently telling to that something bad was coming, and that I needed to be quiet and hear what BC had to say.

"He was taken by someone, and we can't figure out who. we tried to find him, but all we found were his weapons." as BC said this, Wally set Conners sword and knifes on the ground at my feet, and I felt tears began to fall as I finally grasped the meaning of this meeting. "that was three days ago, we continued to search, in the hopes that we would find him alive, but we had to stop the search this morning. Ann, we wanted nothing more than to find him alive, but we didn't. Ann...we found his head."

as soon as the terrible words were out of her mouth, Wally was at the sink throwing up, and I knew that if it wasn't for the pain, and shock of learning that Conner wasn't coming home, I would have been right beside him.

"what do you mean...his head?" I asked in a shaky voice, by now I couldn't support myself, and all of my weight was being supported by my father.

"we found his head Ann, it was shipped to us from The Light. we ran a DNA test just to make sure, it was him Ann. Conner's dead." by now BC and almost everyone else were on the ground crying their eyes out for the loss of Conner, and I felt as if my world had been destroyed.

I was yanked out of my misery by a Sharp pain, and the feeling of water running down my leg, and all I could think was 'why now?'

"HE'S COMING" I yelled, and almost instantly everyone was silent and looking at me in confusion and shock. I looked directly at my Dad and spoke the words that moment ago would have brought me great joy. "I'm in labor"

the effect it had on everyone would have been comical if it wasn't for the death of Conner. everyone instantly went into action, they were running everywhere, getting everything ready as I was carried to a bed and soon surrounded by doctors that had been staying at the Cave. as the contractions got closer and closer together, I let my mind wander to Conner and how happy he would have been to see our son.

**(A/N there is no way in hell I'm writing a labor scene, so just use your imaginations)**

I looked down at the perfect angel in my arms, he had been born with a full head of pitch black hair. he already was extremely strong, and had almost broken Wally's finger when he had grabbed it. his eyes were the same Blue as his fathers, and his toothless smile reminded me so much of Conner, that the first time I saw it I burst into tears.

"what's his name?" Wally asked me, and I looked up at the people surrounding my bed. my bed had been wheeled out to the living room, and I was now surrounded by people. the team was here, as was every member of the league...except for the one I most wanted to see.

"Conner and I decided that he needed a name with meaning, a name that he could be proud of as he grew. so we decided to name him...Jason Allan Kent, with Jor-El as his kyptonion name, and Jace as his nick-name." I told them, and as soon as I said his full name, I knew that it was the name he was meant to have, he was my son, and I would raise him to know just how great a man his father had been. "welcome to the world, my little Jacy."

* * *

_** the SEQUEL will be posted this very day, it's called 'Reaper' so check it out.**_


End file.
